Angel of a Beast
by MistressOfDeath09
Summary: jewel Argent was a lot of things- The Ace Huntress, Allison's sister, The GWL and the Daughter of the Argents. After hunting werewolves for almost half a decade, her family moves to a new place- Beacon Hills. Jewel anticipated the usual stuff-hunt, chase, thrill and fun. fallin in love with a werewolf was not one of them. not even close. Fem Harry! Sequel is up- Revenge of a Beast
1. Prequel

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm dead sure, harry. You deserve this"

"Thanks, Fleur" harry smiled

"Are you sure, Hariel?" Minerva asked

Harry took a deep breath and nodding, took the paper. Closing her eyes, she reopened them and read it

 **Birth name** : Hariel Alexa Potter

 **Birth Mother:** Lily Potter

 **Birth Father:** James Potter

 **Witness :** Minerva McGonagall

. Fleur Delacour Weasley

 **Adoptive Name:** Jewel Lily Argent

 **Adoptive Mother:** Victoria Argent

 **Adoptive father:** Christopher Argent

 **Adoptive Siblings (if any):** Allison Argent

Using her new name, Harry signed the papers. Chris and Victoria followed. And in the end Minerva.

"I hope you'll take good care of her, Christopher" Minerva asked

"Don't worry. She's my daughter now." Chris grinned

"She'd be treated just the way we treat Allison" Victoria side hugged her newly adopted daughter

"Fleur?" Chris asked

"Yes uncle?"

"What else is left?"

"The adoption is almost complete, Mr. Argent. Now it is only left to be magically sealed" Ragnarok informed and others smiled

"You deserve this, harry. You've earned some happiness in your life. Don't be afraid of it" Fleur said

Harry flashed her a small smile and nodded

That day Hariel potter vanished from the Wizarding World and Jewel Argent took place in the Argent family.

* * *

 _Aish_


	2. Wolf Moon

_**5 years passed.**_

Jewel easily grew up on that family, especially Allison, who now considered Jewel her real sister, not adoptive. She was welcomed even by Gerard with open arms, once he got to know her past. Kate also grew up on her and the vice-versa. Kate had a special fondness for Jewel considering that she had been a fighter.

Everyone in the family knew of her magic. But Chris insisted on training her the muggle weapons. In the course of three years, she was a pro in mixed martial arts, reverse bow, rifle shooter and swords were her favorite.

For five years, she stayed at home, helping her mother leading the troops and planning stuff. but eventually it bored her to death. one day Allison just joked that Jewel hadn't completed her education on the muggle side and Jewel thought it to be a great idea. she convinced her adoptive parents to let her go to school. She started with Allison's freshman year in New York. and now that they were in Beacon Hills, she was a sophomore, despite her age, which were pretty much covered by fake ids, just like her sister

"Can we leave?" Allison bounced on the spot

"Let's for your sister, shall we?" Chris smiled

"Common Jewel, we are getting late" Allison yelled

"Gee sis, did mom get you high on sugar again?" Jewel asked, coming out.

She was wearing simple black skinny jeans, a grey tank top and a faded blue denim jacket with combat boots. Her dark red hair was let loose in waves and her green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Hey" Allison pouted

"Don't you even try. They don't work on me" Jewel chuckled

Chris laughed at the exchange

"Can we go now?" Allison asked

"Allison, seriously did you get high on sugar?" Chris asked

"Dad!"

Chris laughed and the two sisters followed him

* * *

"So this is where you grew up, huh?" Jewel asked, looking out of the car

"Me and Kate" Chris answered

The rest of the way passed quietly. If you can call two calls from Victoria within half an hour quiet. Chris pulled over at the school

"Okay sweeties. Your vice-principle is supposed to you here. So be good. Study hard. I love you both" Chris smiled

"We love you too" The giggled and walked till the entrance.

Allison's phone rang

She picked it up and groaned

"Mom really? Three times a day is more than un-tolerable" she groaned

Jewel snatched the phone from her sister as Allison checked her bag "Mom, don't you think you are over doing it?" Jewel asked

"I have everything, except a pen" Allison sighed

"You forgot a pen on your first day of school?" Jewel asked

Allison nodded "I can't believe I actually forgot a pen"

"Lisa" she groaned "I might have an extra with me"

She searched for her bag and took out one, handed it to her sister

"Are you sure?" Allison asked

Jewel smiled "Okay, we gotta go mom. We love you" she hung up

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" The vice-principal asked

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." Allison answered

"We actually travel a lot. We usually stay not more than 6-8 months at a place" Jewel added "We just over here from new York"

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." The vice-principal said as he walked the two sisters to their class

"Class, these are our new students, Allison and Jewel Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome." He introduced to the class and left

"Thanks." The two said and walked to find a seat. Allison sat behind a brown-black haired boy and Jewel next to her sister.

"You have a pen, right?" Allison hissed to her sister

Jewel searched for her bag then sighed, shaking her head

"I'll manage" Jewel smiled. Allison smiled back knowing what she meant. But before Jewel could look around to make sure no one's seeing, a boy hissed at her, the one sitting in front of Allison. Jewel looked up, puzzled but smiled. He offered her a pen.

"Oh. Thanks" Jewel smiled

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." The teacher said

* * *

"How much do you think our dad influenced in here to have our lockers next to each other?" Allison asked

"If I didn't know him, I'd say a lot. But knowing him, a lot"

They both laughed

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" A strawberry-blonde approached them. She was currently talking about Allison's jacket. Suddenly she turned to Jewel "Aside from your name, I love your boots. You two have amazing sense of style"

"Our mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Jewel answered

"And you are my new best friends. I'm Lydia" She said making the sisters exchange a look "Hey, Jackson." And she called someone who seemed to her boyfriend

"So, this weekend, there's a party." She informed

"A party?" they both asked

"Yeah - Friday night. You should come. You both should" Jackson said

"Uh, we can't." Allison managed

"It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Jewel continued

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said

"You mean like football?" Allison asked.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson smiled

"Because of a certain team captain." The girl swooned over him

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else –" Jackson started

"Well, we were going to –" Allison started but she cut her

"Perfect - You're coming." She said and walked away

"Way to go Lisa" Jewel chuckled

* * *

After attending their rest of the day, the sisters followed Lydia to the field. Jewel frowned. she had achieved her animagus a long time ago. and because she had a high magic affinity, it caused her to use her animagus like wolves use theirs. shifting of eyes, claws and fangs were some of those. Due to her animagus, because of which she had heightened sense of smell, hearing and sight, she could actually smell wolf. But it wasn't like a wild one. Jewel decided to drop it for a while, and concentrate on enjoying the game.

"McCall!" they heard the coach call someone. Jewel spotted the boy who lent her the pen. How did he knew she needed a pen, again? Something was off about him, she was sure of this.

"Who is that?" She heard her sister ask, who was now looking at the same boy

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia answered

"He's in our English class." Allison continued

Jewel watched the boy like a hawk. Knowing that no one notice her, she let her eyes change into like that of her animagus, as she focused on him. Her suspicions grew stronger when he was able to catch all the balls in one go.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Jewel muttered

"Oh, very good." Lydia deadpanned

Jewel rose an elegant brow when she heard him mutter "God" as if he knew what they were speaking about. She had some history research to search.

* * *

As soon as Jewel and Allison reached home, Jewel rushed to her room and locked it. Victoria shot Allison a questioning look, but she just shrugged. Jewel opened her laptop and searched the school database.

"Scott McCall" she muttered and she read his bio. Single mother. Average in studies. No co-curricular activities. One detail caught her interest. He was asthmatic. But the way he was playing today, he totally didn't seem asthmatic. But what could have cured his illness overnight or so soon.

She jumped and fell out of the bed, when she heard someone knock.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" her dad called

"I'm fine" she groaned, getting up and opening the door

"What was that noise?" Chris asked

"I fell off the bed" she answered

"What's it? You seem a little edgy?" Chris asked

"There's something I wanted to ask. Why don't you come in?"

Chris got in and Jewel closed the door

"Okay?"

"Does this place has werewolves?" she came straight to the point. Chris's face hardened. Jewel knew about their werewolf-hunting history, and frankly she didn't care much until and unless some innocent was killed or hurt. According to what Chris told, they kept rogue werewolves in check, and only hunted those which hunted them and she had no issues with that.

"Used to. A family of werewolves lived here" he answered

"What happened to them?" she asked, out of curiosity

"The house got burnt. Only two survived, I guess. Derek hale and his sister, Laura. But they shifted from here. Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess I smelled wolf in the lacrosse field today?"

"Can you explain?" Chris eagerly asked

Jewel had her suspicions. Maybe Derek Hale and his sister got back. But then she should have smelled the wolf strong. Maybe it was from the forest where the Hales moved around.

"I don't know dad. I mean on the field today, I could smell wolf. Like seriously wolf. I couldn't pin-point the location. It was too weak." She muttered, skipping her suspicions on Scott. She wanted to verify first.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. Jewel nodded. If werewolves returned to beacon hills, it was not going to be good.

* * *

Next day, too, Jewel and Allison joined Lydia at the Lacrosse field. Jewel watched Allison wave to Scott, who waved back, before the coach questioned him. Jewel again smelled the faint wolf smell. She just couldn't place her finger on the source. And if she remembered correctly, today was full-moon. That means whoever it was, would have a strong smell tonight.

"So are you two coming to the party?" Lydia asked

"No" "Yes"

Jewel looked at her sister.

"Someone asked me out" Allison whispered. Jewel smiled at her sister.

"You won't like to leave your sister alone, would you?" Lydia asked "Please come"

"Fine. I'll" Jewel groaned. She really hated parties.

* * *

It was almost 7. Jewel sat on the couch for her sister to show up, who was that day taking unbelievably long time to dress up.

"It's just a party, Lisa. Not your wedding" Jewel complained

"shut up" came the reply.

"Are you going to drive?" Victoria asked, placing a kiss on Jewel's head.

"I'm driving myself. Though Scott seems to pick her up" she answered

"Don't stay out to late" Victoria reminded

"Then I should probably leave. Scott should be here any moment" Jewel got up and walked outside towards her Lamborghini. She started the engine and drove to the venue-Lydia's place

* * *

"Don't you look beautiful" Lydia smiled, giving her a hug. Jewel smiled. She was wearing a dark-blue skinny jeans, a bright red frilly tank top and a black leather jacket with heeled black calf boots. Her deep-red hair was slightly curled and she wore a long necklace shaped like a watch.

"Where's Allison?" she asked

"She's coming with Scott. I got here early"

"Enjoy" Jackson smiled, gesturing towards the party. Slightly grooving, she walked to the buffet table and picked up a glass of orange-guise. Suddenly a strong smell of wolf hit her. She looked around and spotted no one. She noticed Allison enter with Scott. She again looked around and she could have sworn she saw a blur of a man at a distance. Her phone buzzed. It was Chris. Answering his call, she made a beeline to her sister.

"Lisa"

Allison and Scott turned to face her. That was it! The strong wolf smell was coming from Scott. He was the werewolf, but to her he seemed a new pup.

"What's it?" Allison asked

"Dad called. He needs me for some work." She said

"Oh" Allison muttered

"I might not be able to pick you up" Jewel added

"I'll drop her" Scott blurted and Jewel looked at him in suspicion. "If that's okay with you, that is" he added

"Okay" Jewel answered, a little unsure of herself, but left.

* * *

On the way, she met Chris. She got out of the car and got into Chris's while one of his friends got into hers.

"What's it?" Jewel asked

"Apparently Derek Hale is back and is biting people to create his pack" Chris answered

"Are you sure? Because from what last I dug up, his sister was the alpha"

"Yes. After she died, more like killed, he took the post of alpha and started going around biting people and turning them into mindless beast."

"I don't think Derek would kill his sister to become alpha. Still, what are we gonna do?" Jewel asked

"If we capture either of them, it's good. If we kill them, it's excellent"

"Dad, kill Derek? You know that the only cure for the bite is the alpha's blood, don't you?"

"So?"

"What if..what if the person whosoever is bitten was against his choices. What if he doesn't want to be a werewolf? We can help them"

"What if he chose to take the bite?" Chris asked and Jewel had no answer

"We are here" Chris informed after a while, getting off. Jewel followed him and strong wolf smell hit her. Two distinct smells.

"There are two" she informed. She knew one must be Derek while the other must be Scott. But she was not ready to jump onto conclusions though she was sure about it.

"you lead the way, sweetheart" Chris said. Jewel nodded and changed into her animagus form. She rose her head and sniffed the air. The scent got stronger and she slowly took off towards the source. To anyone, she'd be just two emerald green glowing eyes in the dark. Her sheer black fur made sure she was almost invisible it the dark. Her paws touched the ground softly, making no noise.

If the wolves were to find out about her, that would only be because of her smell or her heartbeat.

"They're already here." She heard and turned her head to see Chris and two men behind him, their crossbows ready to shoot

"here?" Chris asked. Jewel nodded and the four quietly moved forward. Chris shot and a scream disturbed the forests' silence

"Take him." Chris said, but before anyone of them could go ahead, jewel saw Derek eye her suspiciously then break the arrow and help Scott to run. Jewel turned to her dad and shook her head

"Wait" Chris ordered "Let them go. Jewel has got their scent"

Jewel changed back and sighed.

"you okay?" Chris asked

"a little dizzy but yeah, I'm fine. They smell so different, but so same. Like wet dogs. But none of them was alpha. Both are betas." she complained. Chris chuckled

"They are werewolves. They are meant to smell same"

Jewel didn't reply. She had to confront Scott about this. And soon.

* * *

"You okay? You look pale" Allison said to Jewel. Since she hadn't used her animagus for some time, it drained her more than she thought

"I'm fine Lisa. Go ahead" Jewel answered and got out of the Lamborghini

"Have you seen Scott or stiles?" Allison asked Lydia, who was standing outside the school

Lydia shook her head.

Jewel still hadn't managed a way to speak with Scott. The school went the pretty much same. The school ended and as everyone started leaving, Allison saw Scott and stiles and ran towards them, while jewel walked peacefully behind. She rose a brow when she saw Chris pull in and ran to him

"Hedwig returned. She's a bit hurt. Take her to the vet" Chris handed her the cage with the white owl and smiled.

"Lisa" Jewel called. Allison looked at them and then at Scott

"Who's he?" Scott asked

"That's my dad. I better go. I'll see you later" she smiled and got inside the car.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"to the vet. Hedwig" Jewel showed her cage. Allison smiled as Chris drove off. Jewel turned and saw Scott quietly walking towards his bike.

"Scott. I know you can hear me" she spoke in a normal tone but saw him freeze for a second then resume walking. "Look, you don't have to pretend that you can't. I know what you are" he froze and jewel smiled, walking to her car "No need to be afraid of me, Scott. I won't cause any harm. After all only a few people think of the bite as a curse, not a boon or gift. I heard that you are one of them. I'm impressed actually. So why don't you meet me in a barren warehouse two blocks from the Vet in an hour. Oh and bring Stiles too. I know that he knows everything" she smiled, getting in the car.

* * *

She drove slowly, listening to music and finally reached her destination. The bell jingled as she opened the door

"Hi" Jewel smiled. She smelled a faint wolf smell. It must have been Scott. Or maybe he worked there.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Deaton asked. Jewel pushed her hair behind her ear and kept the cage on the shelf

"Ms. Potter" Deaton smiled "It's a privilege to meet you, finally"

"The pleasure's all mine, Alan." Jewel smiled "And I must correct you. It is Ms. Argent now"

"Since when" Deaton chuckled

"Well Alan, that's a story for another time. I'm here on business"

"So what do we have here?" Deaton inspected the cage

"Her name is Hedwig. She just flew back and Dad said she got hurt. I didn't check much because I thought that I might end up hurting her. Though I spotted blood near her right wing joint"

Deaton took Hedwig out of the cage and she quietly perched on his hand and he checked her. After a while, he answered

"She's attacked by some bigger animal. The bones near her wing and cracked. She must have tried hard to get here, even after being injured. But no worries. You can leave her here and I'll take good care of her"

"I trust you Alan" Jewel laughed

"See you later, Hariel"

"Jewel. It's jewel Argent, Alan" Jewel giggled before leaving.

* * *

She got into her car and drove to the warehouse. She parked her outside and got in with a duffel bag with her. She opened the shutter of the garage and sighed. There were numerous targets painted, dummies and various other practice equipment. She left the duffel bag which landed with a thud on the floor and made the dust fly. She looked around and finding herself alone, cleaned the place with magic.

* * *

It was her third round with the bow and arrow when she heard a jeep pull in.

"Are you sure this is where she called you?" Stiles asked

"Yeah. I can smell someone here. Besides how many barren warehouses are here with a Lamborghini parked outside?" Scott asked

Jewel smiled. He was a nice challenge to her.

"So do you know who she is?" Stiles asked as they made their way in

"No. But she said she knew who I was. I mean how could she? She said that she knew that the bite for me was a curse not a gift. The stuff I said to only Derek" Scott said

"Okay. She might have heard that"

"Without us smelling her first?"

Stiles shut up. They both entered in, just as jewel released her third arrow which hit the mark. She turned and smiled at them as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh you are here" she grinned "Could you just hold it for a second? I might wanna finish this round"

The both nodded, surprised to see her.

Jewel fourth arrow pierced the third one and hit the center. Her fifth arrow pierced the forth. She turned to cast a smile at the two to see them both open jawed with awe.

"You guys okay?" she asked, keeping her bow and remaining arrows on the nearby table

"Y-Yeah" Scott stuttered

"You two chatter a lot. Be careful someone might here you. You never know who might reside in such barren warehouses and knows your dark secrets" jewel chuckled

She walked to the aim and pulled out the arrows

"And you must be Stiles. We never met, did we?" she asked pulling her two arrows

"No?" came the reply

"Well, let me introduce myself" she chuckled and walked up to them with two pierced arrows and one intact. She led her other free hand "Jewel Argent. Allison Argent's sister"

"Are you two twins?" Stiles blurted "Oh I'm Stiles by the way"

"Scott McCall" Scott introduced, a little hesitant

"No. Actually. I'm adopted" Jewel smiled

"So you weren't kidding when you said you knew about me?" Scott asked

"Of course not. I have been observing you since the first day. Asthmatic, but you played lacrosse like a pro. Then your wet dog smell. Then smell getting stronger on full moon. Scott, how much time has passed since you were bitten?" she asked, walking to the table and keeping her stuff inside the duffel bag

"1 week" Scott answered

"You could smell him?" Stiles asked

"What can I say? I have my secrets" she winked at them

"So are you gonna tell your dad?" Scott asked. Jewel walked back to them and took Scott's hand and pulled over his-shirt's sleeve.

"You healed. That's nice to know" she smiled "As for your question, no I won't tell him on my own. But if ever he asked me that whether I know if Scott McCall is a werewolf or not, I won't lie"

"So he's basically safe as long as your father doesn't ask you?" Stiles asked

"Basically" Jewel confirmed

"How did you knew about the shot?" Scott asked

"Scott, it was my dad who shot you. Do you think I won't know about it?" she asked, with an amused look

"He did?" Stiles asked Scott

"I was going to tell you about this" he replied to his best friend

"Wait" Scott said "Does Allison knows?"

"About you being a werewolf? No. Lisa doesn't know. And dad and I plan to keep it that way. She doesn't belong in this world" Jewel answered

"So you just called us to confirm that you knew about what Scott was? You are not going to inquire him or something?" Stiles asked

"Isn't that a good idea?" jewel chuckled as Scott glared at his best friend.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to play spy for my dad. In fact I haven't told him that it was you who I smelled last night in the forest with Derek. I told him that I smelled two people"

"You were there last night?" Scott asked in shock

"I was just behind Dad. But you would have only noticed me if you weren't busy running away with Derek" jewel answered

"So you think that your dad will shoot him and he'll stand there doing nothing?" Stiles asked

"Whoa whoa. No need to get angry, dude. What I meant was Derek saw me. But I don't blame Scott." Jewel smiled

"What are you planning to do?" Scott asked, slightly irritated.

"Let me be crystal clear Scott McCall." She walked towards him as he kept stepping back "You hurt no one, I won't hurt you and I'll make sure you don't get hurt from anything or anyone, including my Dad. But even if a single scratch gets laid on someone or Lisa cries a single tear because of you, the pain I'd give would be 100 times more than my dad or anyone else. And I'll make sure it heals slowly so you can feel the pain." She hissed, poking his chest. Scott nervously noted.

"is that a threat?" Stiles asked

"Scared, Stiles?" Jewel rose a brow

"No" he stammered

"Your heartbeat tells another answer" she smirked "That's a promise, by the way"

"Are you a werewolf?" Stiles blurted, again.

"What made you think that?" she asked

"Stiles, she lives in a house full of werewolf hunters" Scott said

"Yeah but the way you smelled him, heard him, heard us outside and then my heartbeat. What are you?"

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out" Jewel smiled "As far your heartbeat is concerned, I didn't hear it. But I knew how fast it goes when someone lies, doesn't it Scott." She smirked and he was expressionless "And I'm pretty good at catching lies. Besides you two speak a lot."

"So you are not a werewolf?"

"If I was, Scott would have smelled me and his instincts would have gone haywire." Jewel said

"Your smell, it is different. From others. Other Argents" he said

"Really? What do I smell like?" jewel asked, curious

"Like a cat. My instincts are telling me to run from you. You seem to be a bigger predator" Scott deadpanned

Jewel nodded "I'll see you to in school tomorrow"

"Wait!" Stiles called as Jewel opened the door to her car "So you are helping us or not?"

"I'm being neutral for the moment. I have no vendetta against werewolves. Whatever I'm doing is just to help my dad. And I promise none of this information you gave me, would go out. Other than that, if you need any help regarding this furry problem or control on full moon or anything, feel free to call me. I'll see you two tomorrow.."

She got in and started the ignition

"Did just a huntress provide you, a werewolf, sanctuary?" Stiles asked

"I guess" Scott replied, unsure.

* * *

 _Aish_


	3. Second Chance at First Line

The next day at school was pretty much boring. Jewel was quite surprised to find that Allison was crushing on Scott. But then again, she knew nothing about him. Or anyone for that matter. She and Stiles did. And she planned on keeping the secret.

An arm linked into Jewels as she was managing her locker. She looked up to see Lydia.

"Lydia. Hey" she smiled

"Come on. We are going to the lacrosse field" she said

"Okay. Let me just close my locker first" jewel smiled

* * *

The two girls reached the lacrosse field and found Allison there already. Allison smiled at the two and jewel sat next to her sister.

"Do you like someone?"

Jewel whipped her head and skeptically looked at her sister.

"I mean it" Allison said

"You know what happened all those years back, right?" Jewel asked "Do you think I'd do that mistake again?"

"I'm sorry Jewel. It's just." She sighed "I remember. It's just the way you look at Scott at times-"

"Sis. I'm not going for any kind of relations, let alone Scott. And don't worry, I know you are looking out for me. Besides, Scott's too much interested into you" Jewel winked, which made Allison blush

She heard Scott and Stiles enter the field, discussing something eagerly. Stiles sat there on the seat while Scott went for the game.

* * *

Scott ran to take the shot, but got intercepted easily and thrown back. It made everyone, except herself, Stiles and Allison laugh. Finstock muttered something to Scott and Jewel saw his eyes flash yellow. He was changing. She spared a worried glance at Stiles, only to find him looking at Scott too. Scott escaped a low grown and dashed for the goalie. He threw away the person standing there and made the goal, then stumbled back. As everyone ran to see the goalie who was thrown back by Scott. Stiles rushed to Scott to help him.

"I'll be back in a minute" jewel muttered and left

"Hey Jew-" Allison called but Jewel ignored her. She saw Stiles carry Scott somewhere else, probably help him. She entered school the other way and followed their scent which lead to the boys' locker room.

* * *

"here we go. There." Stiles made him sit. Scott breathed heavily. He then looked up to see Stiles with glowing yellow eyes. Stiles started backing up and he suddenly hit someone, while being still inside the locker room. Stiles looked back and sighed in somewhat relief and tension

"Jewel. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What happened?" Jewel asked

"He's wolfing out. Tried to kill me once" he said

"Where's he?"

A growl was heard, which answered her question. They both looked up to see Scott completely wolfed out and above the ceiling rods.

"Duck!" Jewel yelled and Scott pounced on them. They both crouched and dodged. Scott got up and growled at them

"That's it" Jewel narrowed her eyes and waved her hand once and Scott froze. She had done so much practice with her magic, that was able to perform some spells wandlessly and wordlessy but always carried her wand in her invisible wand holster attached to her hand.

Scott tried to move, but couldn't.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked, coming out of his shock of his best friend almost killing him. Jewel ignored him and walked to the frozen Scott who let out a growl at jewel

"Shut up, would you?" she hissed and took out a vial from her back pocket of jeans. She removed the stopper and mixed it once. She tilted Scott's face and poured it inside his mouth

"What did you give him?" Stiles asked

Jewel ignored his questions and looked at Scott as his human side started revealing itself. She waved her hand once more and he started moving, fell to the floor, breathing hard. He sat down and took a moment to compose himself.

"Stiles - What happened?" he asked then looked up "Jewel?"

"You tried to kill me." Stiles answered "And jewel, for that matter. But she made you change back"

"How?" Scott whispered

"and how did you freeze him like that?" Stiles asked

"none of your concern. Be glad I saw you, as your best friend put it, wolfing out. You would have killed him if it wasn't for me to come and help you"

"Hey" Stiles cried "I'd would have managed, thank you very much"

"Okay then. Next time don't expect me to come and help your sorry ass when he's there to kill and maim you" she said and Stiles gulped "As for what I gave you, it's wolfsbane"

"But Wolfsbane will kill him" Stiles said

"Like I don't know that" jewel rolled her eyes "It's a special...tonic..made from Wolfsbane that, instead of killing, makes the human side of werewolf the in charge" she said

"Like their human side shows more even when they are werewolf?" Stiles asked. Jewel eyed him suspiciously

"You are not as dumb as you look" she said and turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway "Saturday's the big game. Make sure you don't wolf out then. I won't be there to help you in front of my Dad. Oh and one more thing"

She came in and punched Scott straight onto face. Scott was thrown back and he hit the wall, which made it to crack. Scott groaned and took deep breaths as he tried to get up

"That was for leaving my sister alone in the party and for letting Derek drive her home" she said and left. Scott raised his head and Stiles helped him get up.

"Who does she think she is?" Stiles huffed

Scott just looked shocked as he wiped the blood off his nose and lips

"Allison's sister?" Scott asked and Stiles glared at him

"You are terrible at sarcasm"

* * *

"What happened to you out there?" Allison asked, as the two sisters were doing their homework in Allison's room

"I just wanted to use the bathroom" Jewel replied

"Oh"

Allison said nothing for while then spoke "Jewel, can you do me a favor?"

"It depends"

"how can I know if someone loves me?" Allison asked after a deep breath

"I love you" Jewel answered

"Not that Jewel."

"Oh. Do you have someone special in mind?" Jewel raised her brow

Allison just glared at her

"Look" Jewel turned her full attention to her adopted sister "just because I'm your sister and because I love you, doesn't mean that I'll be the wing woman for you and Scott"

"But why? You said you love me" Allison whined

"Right now, you are driven by some crazy teenage hormones which generally makes a person attracted to someone of the opposite sex"

"I hate you" Allison scoffed

"come again?" Jewel asked

"I hate you"

"Suit yourself. But then don't come running to me when you need anything" Jewel said, took her books and left Allison's room. She seriously sometimes couldn't understand this girl.

* * *

Jewel was walking down the corridors to look for Mr. Finstock abut some economics doubts, when she heard a noise coming from his office

"What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Finstock asked

"I mean - I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night." Finstock laughed

"No, coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott insisted

"I'm not following."

" I'm having some personal issues."

"Is it a girl?"

"No." Scott sighed

"Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Danny is gay."

Jewel tried to stifle a laughter. How would Scott convince him that he's a bloody werewolf? It was going to be fun

"Yeah, I know, coach, but that's not it." Scott sighed again

"You don't think Danny's a - good - lookin' guy?" Finstock asked

"I - think he's good - looking. I - but I - I like girls. And that's not it, anyway! I - I –"

"What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth - They were all cracked and rotted. It was - it was disgusting."

"My - God. What happened to him?"

"He got veneers. Is - is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?"

"No - I'm - Having some issues dealing with aggression."

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved."

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"Listen, McCall, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?"

"McCall, play the game."

Scott sighed and turned to leave. He opened the door and left. Jewel came from behind a pillar where he was hiding. She didn't know why, but she was having a weird feeling about this problem of Scott's

* * *

"Hey." Allison grinned at Scott

"Hey."

"Busy?"

"No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing. I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you." Scot stammered

"I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." Allison promised

"You are?" Scott asked in hope

"And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Jewel, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come too. Uh, save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go." Allison smiled and got up to leave when an idea came to Scott

"Allison!"

"yes, Scott?"

"I was wondering. Where's Jewel?"

"Why?" Allison asked, slightly hurt

"Nothing serious. I had some problems in Econ and thought she could help" Scott shrugged

"I'll forward her the message when I'll see her" Allison gave a smile and left

"God." Scott groaned

* * *

In the class, the teacher called both Scott and Lydia to deal with problems on board. As they both started solving,

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Lydia approached him

" 'Cause I'm sort of not." Scott said as a matter of factly

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him."

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me."

" Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance."

"Okay."

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone." Scott said

"Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning - and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. Maybe Jewel too, though she doesn't seem like the dating type. And Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the net for p*rn." Lydia dusted her hands and walked off

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." Scott just sighed and groaned. Today was definitely not his day

"Tell me about it." Scott muttered

* * *

"Hey, come here." Stiles suddenly grabbed Scott on the corridor

"What?"

"Come here. Tell me what they're saying. Can you hear 'em?" Stiles asked. Scott focused as he started hearing their conversation

"I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately. " Sheriff Stilinski said

"Look, we don't –" The principal started

"Curfew because of the body." Scot said

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles complained

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott hissed

"I can do something."

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body."

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked when he heard Lydia's voice.

"This is Allison."

Scott turned and slightly growled at the scene. Lydia was standing true on her threat. She was introducing Allison to some other Lacrosse guy

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

Allison flashed a small smile but clearly she was very much uncomfortable. She was just hoping to see Jewel who'd help her out

"She's the new girl. So is her sister. They just moved here." Lydia said

"Oh, how do you like it?" he asked

"I like it." Allison replied suddenly but then she spotted Scott. She excused herself and walked to him

"So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me and Jewel." Allison replied

"I wonder why." Scott muttered

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girls can suck."

"Where did you get that?" Scott noticing the jacket she had in her arms. The same she was wearing at the party which Derek used to bait him out

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination – "

"Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?" Scott asked

"Like who?"

"Like Derek."

"Your friend?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Mmm, not much at all."

"What did you say?"

"I - gotta get to class." Allison said, started to freak out

"Allison –" Scott tried

"No, I really have to go." She said and left

* * *

After school Jewel decided to have a little chat with Derek Hale about chaperoning her sister after party. It was easy to find his lair with a simple tracking spell.

"I know you can smell and see me. Why not come out so that we can talk face to face" she simply said, knowing he would listen. A few minutes later the door opened and Derek stepped out. Jewel smiled to herself while checking her nails.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Derek growled. Jewel looked up and smiled. Derek inaudibly gasped

"It was you. You were the one with the bloody merciless hunters that night who attacked us" he growled

"Not many people can recognize that, you know. And frankly speaking, I expected a little more respect for my father."

"Why are you here? To hunt me?" Derek narrowed his eyes

"I hate to disappoint you, but no. I'm here to warn you"

"about what?" Derek rose a brow

"Stay away from Allison. She has nothing to do with it. It is your fight with me and my family. Allison is not counted. So either you stay away or I'll make sure that no one will suspect anyone, let alone me when you'll vanish without a trace" Jewel smiled a sickly-sweet one.

"And you seriously think that a human huntress like you could harm me?" Derek teasingly chuckled

"Why not we find out? Scott's here. You can ask him about our little…..argument" Jewel turned and walked away, but within the range so that she could hear what they are talking off and hid her smell

she only had to wait for 15 minutes before Scott appeared

"Derek! Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you - everything falls apart." Derek said

Scott just stared at him with pure aggression

"Okay then. Tell me this Scott. How come a puny little huntress got to know about me so well that she came here to warn me?" Derek asked "How does she know about you?"

Scott's anger was replaced by shock and surprise. Jewel had to spend every bit of self-control not to go and punch Derek hale

"Who are you talking about?" Scott asked

"Allison's sister" Derek answered

"Jewel was here?"

"She was. She threatened me not to go near Allison. So what did she do to you?" Derek asked, walking close to Scott

"She punched me in the boys' locker room. It was so hard that I was thrown back, hit the wall, more like cracked it with blood coming out of my nose and mouth"

"and why would she do that?"

"She knew about me. No one told. I don't even know how she found out. She knew I could hear better than anyone. She called me and Stiles to a barren warehouse. She helped me change back and control myself. She…she…she promised me protection"

"Protection?" Derek asked. He was very very confused. A huntress offering a werewolf sanctuary was something he had never heard of.

"She said if no one gets hurt, she won't hurt me. And keep me safe from her father"

Derek focused somewhere else, his mental gears moving.

"What is she?" Derek asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is she a human or werewolf or any other kind of were?"

"She denied being a werewolf. Besides she's a werewolf huntress. She can't be one. But she's not human, that's for sure" Scott replied

"I figured that much. That night with the hunters, she was there."

"Well I didn't see or smell her"

"Neither did I. But I know she was there. I saw two green eyes behind the hunter. Her eyes. Glowing on the dark"

"Human eyes don't glow in the dark"

"You think I don't know it?" Derek snapped "Look, if we are gonna survive together, I need you to keep an eye on her. She can be very good foe"

Jewel chuckled from her hiding spot. 'Constant Vigilance'. Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

She entered her house, quietly and started tip-toeing to her room

"Where were you?"

She silently cursed but turned back to see her mother

"Mom!" she took a nervous breath

"Where were you? You should have been back an hour earlier" Victoria repeated

"Nowhere? Yes. I was with….um…Lydia. she had shopped some clothes and wanted to show me" Jewel nervously laughed

Victoria crossed her arms "Wanna try that again? You are not a good liar, you know?"

Jewel sighed and then looked at her mother to answer, when the door opened and Chris came in. he hugged Victoria then looked at his adopted daughter then between the two ladies

"Is ..something wrong?" he asked

"She's been out of the house for an hour without any proper explanation" victoria said, still eyeing Jewel

"Where's Lisa?" jewel asked, trying it as a distraction

"Oh she decided to stay back for lacrosse practice for the big game. She's with Lydia" Chris answered

Victoria cleared her throat and jewel gave a meek smile

Jewel looked at her adopted father for help

"Why don't I talk to her? You can leave it to me" Chris said. With one final glare, Victoria turned and left. Chris herded Jewel upstairs into her room and she locked it

"Okay. So where were you?" Chris asked

"I was, well, coming back when I smelled Derek again. So I followed the scent and saw him at the burned out house in the middle of the forest. I was just there, keeping an eye on him. Then I heard the second beta come. They talked. The smell was the same, but their voices were muffled. I couldn't make it what they were saying"

Jewel sighed. Chris kept a hand on her shoulder and comfortingly squeezed it

"You should have called me"

"I just wanted to know why there were people murdered. I could have, you know heard a thing or two. But nothing"

"You did a great job. I'm proud of you" Chris hugged her and planted a kiss on her forehead, rubbing her back.

* * *

It was Saturday. The big game. Everyone was quite pumped up about it.

"My god." Chris exclaimed pulling into the drive way the same time Allison pulled. Jewel peeked out of her window and found Scott in front of her dad's car.

"Dad? Dad! What the hell are you doing?" Allison got out and helped Scott. Chris also came out

"He - he came out of nowhere, Allison."

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"No, no, of course not. He just - he just ran out into the driveway."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"You okay?" Allison asked

"Yeah. Y - yeah, I'm fine. I swear. Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi." Scott stammered. Jewel rose a brow at his antics

"You sure you're okay?" Chris asked, worried

"Yeah. Yeah, completely. Uhh. I should go, I've got a - lacrosse game to get to. You're still coming, right?" Scott asked Allison

"Of course I'm coming." Allison smiled

"We both are." Chris smiled

"So is Jewel" Allison quickly added

* * *

"I liked it when you nearly killed him" Jewel muttered as her father walked past her

"Still not forgiving for leaving Allison alone?" Chris chuckled

"Duh"

"You know. It is generally the big-brothers who are over-protective of their little sisters dating some guy. You on the other hand is her sister and still wary of Scott?"

"You know, it is generally the fathers of the girls, who want to murder the guys their daughters are dating. Besides, I might be her sister, but I've much more experience than her, regarding this 'dating'. I just don't like the way he looks at her"

"Don't let your sister know that. She might lock you in a trunk and throw it in a sea with the key"

"Oh she already confessed how much she hates me for not acting the wing woman" Jewel scoffed

"She'll come around" Chris ruffled her hair and walked away

* * *

Argent sisters and Chris reached the field on time. The teams were still arriving and discussing strategies. Jewel looked around but cannot spot stiles or Scott

"I have to use the bathroom" Jewel said

"Okay" Chris smiled and jewel left. She followed the wet dog smell, which was getting stronger every minute.

"..think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or her sister's ready to kick your wolf ass. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first - I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck." She chuckled hearing Stiles ramble

"Scott - I just want you to remember one thing for tonight. " Lydia said

"Uh - Winning isn't everything?" Scott asked

"Nobody likes a loser." Lydia said and left. Jewel was leaning against the wall, listening to the exchange. She cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the two, who quickly approached her

"Lisa said you wanted to see me" she smiled

"Do you have that wolfsbane potion?" Scott asked

"Do I?" she asked

"It's not the time for joking. I seriously need it" Scott snapped, his eyes slightly getting golden

"besides you asked him to come to you to ask for any help" Stiles said as a matter of factly. Jewel narrowed her eyes at him, took out a small vial and handed it to Scott. He flashed her a smile and turned to leave, but she grabbed both their shirts.

"It was full-moon, recently. I don't guarantee that it will stop you from phasing in front of the whole crowd. So if you don't control your aggression, forget about me protecting your werewolf arse in front of dad and Lisa" she hissed and left

Scott eyed her retreating figure suspiciously

"What was that?" he muttered. Stiles sighed and walked in front of him

"She's so gonna kick you" Stiles muttered "She meant that since it is been only a few days after full-moon, you are still in risk of turning. You better control your aggression because this potion might not help you"

* * *

"Hey" Allison smiled as Jewel joined them. She sat next to Chris who was sitting between the sisters.

"Do you smell anything?" Chris whispered to her

"Derek, but faint" she answered and then took a sniff "Second beta too, but it's also faint. It would help more if I was changed"

"So is there a chance that the second beta is a high school student?" Chris asked

"Teens do have a higher chance of surviving the bite. But knowing werewolf mind, he'd prefer someone with strength and agility, not immature mind and control-less emotions" she smiled seeing Scott glare at her through his visor

"You have a point there" Chris said and focused back on the game

* * *

The game started. Even after being on the first line, Scott was unable to get ball once. And when Danny protested, Jackson became a jerk.

"Which one is Scott again?" Chris asked, no one in general

"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia answered

"That would be because of some certain jackass captain who's jealous of Scott and wants to outshine him"

Jewel deadpanned and turned to see the three of them staring at her

"I heard them planning while going to bathroom" she retorted

"I hope he's okay." Allison muttered

"I hope we're okay. We need to win this. Allison. A little help here?" Lydia asked Allison for holding a board cheering Jackson. Jewel shot Allison a small smile, knowing that she's clearly not comfortable.

Jewel slightly panicked seeing his eyes flashing gold. She had prayed that the potion worked, but clearly the aggression in the game was too-much.

"You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott." Allison muttered

* * *

"Yes! Ha! Oh, my God." Stiles too panicked as when the game finishd, Scott ran off. He was about to follow him, when he heard his dad speak on phone. Jewel turned and found Allison missing

"Where's Lisa?" she asked

"She went to look for Scott. Why?" Chris asked

"Nothing" Jewel smiled. She turned away and cursed to herself. Then an idea came to her mind

"Dad," she slightly gasped

"jewel?" Chris asked

"Derek. It's coming from the forest" she said

"But from what I last heard, he was captured for killing his sister" Chris said

"He was freed. No evidence against him. I heard the Sheriff talk on phone" she said. Chris got up, ready to leave

"You leave. I'll get Lisa"

Chris nodded and left. Jewel got up and followed the wet dog smell.

* * *

Walking through the corridors, Jewel heard voice coming from boy's locker room, so she hid outside and heard and watched though the smell glass area on the door.

"Yeah, kind of like really nervous. I just—I - Wanna make sure I get my second chance." Scott said

"You already have it. I'm just waiting for you to take it." It was Allison

"Well - maybe I need to learn to take more chances."

"Maybe you do."

And then they kissed. Jewel smiled. She still didn't like Scott that much, but knowing that he made Allison happy, was enough reason to her

"Hey"

Jewel turned and spotted Stiles "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to do me a favor. When Lisa comes out, tell her that Dad left due to some unfinished business and I'm waiting for her at the parking lot" she said

"And what if I said no?" Stiles asked

"You won't. You owe me one because I saved your sorry ass from Scott. Now do as I say before I end up hurting the same sorry ass" she hissed

"Okay" he surrendered and she hid in the darkness

"I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said and walked away. She smiled at Stiles at the door

"Hi, Stiles."

"Hey, yeah. Allison" she stopped and looked at him "Jewel asked me to tell you that your dad left for some uncalled reason. She's waiting for you in the parking lot"

"Oh. Thanks" Allison smiled and left

Stiles walked in

"I kissed her." Scott grinned to himself

"I saw."

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?"

"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." Scott added

"Same old. same old"

They both turn to see Jewel coming in

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked

"Try to be a little grateful to those who help you"

"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles said, feeling the nervousness in the room

"What was it about the body your dad was talking about?" she asked Stiles

"What?" Scott asked

"You heard that? That's cool" he then realized something "Actually it's not cool. Totally uncool"

Jewel escaped a small hiss

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And – " Scott asked

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?"

"Derek's sister." Jewel filled in

"You know about it?" Scott asked

"Of course I know. I'm a hunter. I need to know all about my prey. So care to tell me what you found on that Hale property that intrigued so much and you got Derek arrested?" she asked

"And why should we tell you?" Scott asked "For once, we know nothing of you. You can be an enemy ready to hit when we are the most vulnerable"

Jewel chuckled "I like that spirit Scott. I really do. But let me tell you both something. If I was the enemy of werewolves, you and Derek would have been dead the night in the forest. It was I who stopped my father from pursuing you both under the pretext that I got your smell. It was me who gave you the potion so that my dad don't recognize you. And it won't take me a second to call him and tell him that the second beta is none other than Scott McCall. A 16-year old teenage boy who shares classes with both his daughters. And considering now, it won't take me more than five seconds to kill you here and now and no one would suspect me"

"What if someone sees?"

Jewel looked at him skeptically "Trying to fish out information, I see. But since I know yours, you should know some of mine. It's only fair then. I'm a master of mind arts, you know. I could just look into their eyes and make then forget whatever they saw. Ever" she said staring Scott straight into the eyes, making him nervous

"And seriously, I'm not considering to have the blood of my sister's first boyfriend on my hands." She smiled she looked at her watch "Gentlemen, I have to leave. Lisa's waiting. But I want that information tomorrow. The same warehouse. I'll be waiting at 12" she smiled and left.

* * *

Since it was Sunday, Jewel had decided to write mails. Once it was all ready, she left for the vet.

She entered and looked around

"How ma-"

She looked forward and smiled seeing Scott, with a confused look on his face

"Scott!" she grinned "You work in here?"

He nervously nodded "what do you want?" he growled in whisper

"is that the way you deal with the customers?" Jewel asked with a chuckle

"Customer?"

"Scott, who is it?" Alan peeked out

"Jewel" he smiled and came out

"How are you Alan?" she smiled

"I'm doing well. Can I say the same for you?"

"Absolutely." She grinned

"Just hold on a sec" he smiled and left

Jewel smirked at Scott and winked. Seconds later Alan came back with a cage of beautiful white owl

"here she's. all healed up" Alan smiled handing the cage. Jewel took it and opened. Hedwig came and settled on her shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately.

"Your bond is strong" Alan said

"She's my first familiar. It was meant to be strong" she smiled and turned to her pet owl

"How are you feeling, Hedwig?"

She hooted in response and slightly nuzzled to her.

"That confirms" she smiled and paid for the treatment

"I'll see you around Alan." She smiled "You too, Scott" and she left

Alan smiled "Sweet girl"

"You know her?" Scott asked

"Since she was a baby"

"I thought she was adopted"

"I knew her birthparents" he smiled and went in

"So do you mind me asking. Is she special?" he followed her

"Special? I don't get it Scott"

"I mean, I have seen her shoot arrows with so accuracy…..that I've never seen like that before." He stammered choosing words carefully. Deaton knowingly smiled

"Ever since she was adopted into the Argent Family, Chris insisted her on learning weaponry. She not only good with bows and arrows. She's like a professional with swords and rifles and martial arts" Deaton chuckled

* * *

"And she's powerful. She can kick your werewolf ass any day" Stiles added as Scott told him everything he learned from Deaton as Stiles drove towards the same warehouse

"He said he knew her birth parents" Scott added

"Maybe she's something like a werewolf but different" Stiles said

"Then why do I smell cat from her. And she has an owl as a pet. Since when do cats and owls mix?"

"okay. Are you sure it couldn't have been any sort of perfume or anything?"

"No. it's her real scent" Scott deadpanned but realized something "Stiles, what's a familiar?"

"Like 'I'm familiar with you' familiar?" Stiles asked

"No. Like 'She's my familiar' familiar"

Stiles puzzlingly eyed him "Her owls name is Hedwig. I saw those two interact today at the clinic. They were like…best friends. Not pet and master. And when Deaton said that their bond is strong, she said that she's her familiar. It was meant to be strong"

"Isn't she a Potterhead" Stiles chuckled

"What?" Scott asked

"Potterhead. Harry Potter fan. I mean she named her owl after Harry Potter's pet owl, Hedwig. Anyone would say she's a Potterhead. I might actually like her, if she wasn't ready to kill you all the time" Stiles said

"What can you find out about her?" Scott suddenly asked

"About Jewel? Why?"

"I don't know. Just do it"

"okay okay. After we get home from giving this information to her" Stiles said and they both stopped speaking when they stopped Jewel sitting on the bonnet of her car with Hedwig on her arms.

Stiles pulled and they both got out.

"There sweetie" Jewel petted her owl "Now I want you to get this letter to Mia" she smiled, tying the letter to its feet. Hedwig affectionately nipped her finger and then flew off. She sighed at the flying bird "Eavesdropping, are we?"

She turned and smiled at the two

"No. . we just came to talk" Scott said

"Okay. Start speaking" Jewel smiled

The boys started telling her that the bite, then everything. If they missed something, jewel would point that out and they had no other option but to tell that too. Finally she said something which shocked both of them

"Derek's not the alpha. The alpha has red eyes. Derek has blue"

"Were you checking him out?" Stiles teasingly asked. Jewel jumped off and walked to him, as stiles slowly stepped back

"When we are trained to hunt, our first lesson is to always look into the eyes of the prey. They are reflections of the soul. They tell whether you are afraid or brave enough to embrace death. That night when my dad shot Scott, I could see fear in his eyes. Fear of dying." She turned to Scott "Fear of being caught. Fear of losing Allison. Fear of his mother knowing about him"

"What?" Scott suddenly asked

"Remember. Knowing history of the prey" she smiled and walked back "And in Derek's eyes, I saw rage, anger and revenge. Revenge on those who killed Laura. There was no fear. He was ready to embrace death, but not before doing justice to his sister"

She turned and faced the two

"So as I was saying. Derek didn't bite you. Only an alpha's bite can change you"

"So you mean there's another werewolf around here?"

"The real culprit" Jewel nodded

"and you are going to kill him, right?" Stiles asked

"Since Derek's not the alpha, and I barely think he'd know who is, I might not be able to find him. He can be anyone. I literally mean anyone."

"Like even our lacrosse coach?" Stiles asked

Jewel looked at Stiles, bored "Are you sure that you didn't hit your head hard when you were born? Because I think there's some serious issue with your sanity"

"Hello. I hang out a werewolf. Give me a break" Stiles retorted

"Funny you should mention that" Jewel chuckled "You have been hanging out with only one. I, on the other hand, have killed around a dozen. But no one's questioning my sanity"

Stiles seriously looked offended, not that jewel cared.

"And Scott, a warning" she smiled "Try not to be in my house too much. Lisa is already planning to kidnap and send me to the bottom of Pacific Ocean just because I don't like you. Not because you are a werewolf. Consider it to be a protective instinct. And I know my parents. If by any chance, he found out about you. Either by your smell or by your continous absences on full moons or me giving you the potions now and then, not only would you be dead, he'd kil me to. For not killing a werewolf. Just remember. I'm taking a risk hundred time more dangerous than Lisa and your teenage love, that it might cost me my family someday"

With a frown, she got in her car

"Then why are you doing this for us?" Scott asked

She looked at him, "Lets just say you remind of someone i once knew and was very close to"

"Who?"

By then, Jewel had drove off

Scott looked at Stiles who shrugged

" No idea" Stiles supplied

* * *

Stiles drove back. The whole trip none of them spoke a word

"Stiles, do you really think that her father would really punish her for helping me?" Scott asked

"I don't know, Scott. But she's adopted. But what I guess is, that they might always choose Allison over here. And something tells me that she has no issu with that."

* * *

When they reached Stiles's place, he opened his laptop and started searching.

"Here"

Scott rushed to his side

"Jewel Lily Argent. Adopted 5 1/2 years ago. She was an orphan before that. No other relatives. It is like she appeared out of nowhere and made herself an identity of Jewel Argent and fit perfectly."

"She's getting more and more mysterious" Scott sighed

* * *

 _Aish_


	4. Pack Mentality

The sisters laughed as Jewel pulled over.

"Seriously?" Allison asked

"Really" Jewel laughed and they both got out

"And he didn't even realize it. He said it was tasty and when I checked it and told him about it, you should have seen his face. It was priceless" Jewel laughed.

Suddenly Allison's laughter died down

"What's it Lisa?" Jewel asked

Allison didn't reply. Jewel followed her gaze and her eyes widened. There was blood everywhere on the bus. Totally on the inside.

With shaky legs, Jewel started heading back, tears stinging her eyes. She stumbled because of something she was too preoccupied to notice. Allison rushed and helped her sister

"It's okay Jewel" Allison tried to console her. She hugged her tight and rubbed circles on her back. Jewel clutched the material of Allison's top in fear

"Are you okay?" Lydia and Jackson approached them

"No. jewel's not okay" Allison said in a panicked voice

"What happened?" Jackson asked, slightly freaked out himself at the sight of whimpering Jewel.

"She has the phobia of blood. And that sight over there is not helping" Allison hugged her sister tight

"We should get her to the infirmary" Lydia said

"I'll carry her" Jackson volunteered. Allison nodded and let him carry her sister to the infirmary.

* * *

Jewel took a small breath as she went into sleep

"I've given her a mild sedative that should calm her down." The nurse said

"Please inform me when she wakes up" Allison requested

"Don't worry Ms. Argent. You'd be the first one to know" she smiled and made them leave

Lydia and Jackson said their goodbyes and Allison walked in a different direction when she crashed into someone

"I'm sorry. I w-"

"Are you okay?!"

She looked up to see a panicked Scott

"Yeah. I'm" she mildly said

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jewel"

"What happened to her? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Scott panicked more. He was now worried that he might have done that to Jewel in the night what he thought he did to Allison. Besides aren't those two all similar except hair and eyes color. It might have been a possibility that she came to rescue Allison and he hurt her.

Allison sadly chuckled "She's Heamophobic"

"What does that mean?"

"She has a phobia of blood" Stiles supplied

"In the morning when she saw the bus, she got a panic attack. She's in the infirmary right now. Unconscious."

"Oh" Scott replied, looking at Stiles

"Allison, you wouldn't mind if I ask something, would you?" Stiles asked

"It depends"

"what happened to Jewel that made her Heamophobic?"

Allison looked lightly surprised and then checked her watch

"It's something private. you won't want to know. trust me"

* * *

Jewel slightly groaned. Her head hurt. Badly. She held her head wit her hands and groaned, trying to get up.

"Easy there"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the infirmary. The nurse helped her get up and placed a pillow for her support.

"How did I end up here?" Jewel asked in a sore voice

"You got a panic attack after seeing that blood on the bus. Your application doesn't mention that you are heamophobic"

"That thing barely gets activated. Only if there's a lot of blood. and I literally mean a lot. Dad thought that it won't be necessary to mention it" she sighed "Where's Allison?"

"She's been informed, Ms Argent. Don't worry. But now, I'd prefer you head home and to stay at home until and unless this mess is cleaned"

She nodded and laid back. The door opened and Allison came in and tightly hugged Jewel.

"I'm fine Lisa" she laughed into her adoptive sister's embrace

"You sacred the hell out of me" Allison complained

"Yeah. That blood was just too much" she sighed

"Are you okay?"

Jewel nodded

"I'm calling dad. He's coming to pick you up" Allison said and took out her phone

"Lisa, it's okay. I can dr-"

"Hey Dad... Could you come to school? N-no...I'm fine...Yeah...Okay...See you" and she hung up

Jewel sighed

"Could you ever listen to me?"

"nope"

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah" she nodded

* * *

They talked for next fifteen minutes until Chris arrived. He barged in and wrapped Jewel into a tight embrace. Ever since she was adopted, Chris grew quite fond of more than Allison

"I'm fine dad" she laughed

"You had me worried" Chis said

"Not that I intended" Jewel chuckled

"Mr. Argent" the nurse entered and smiled

"Jewel's fine now. But I'd prefer her to stay home until this whole mess is cleared" the nurse said

"I'll make sure she stays home" Chris smiled. Jewel handed her car keys to Allison "You'll need it"

* * *

"What happened?" Victoria asked when she saw Jewel and Chris come home "You left in a hurry, Chris"

"Why don't you go to your room, sweetie" he smiled. With a sigh, jewel ran to her room

"There's some accident in one of the school buses. Seeing the blood, she got a panic attack" Chris sighed

"I'll make her some of her favorite soup. That should make her feel good" Victoria smiled and left

* * *

Jewel lied on her bed and sighed. Her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw the ID.

"Yeah Scott?"

"Are you okay? Allison told me what happened."

"I'm fine. I won't be coming till the mess gets cleared up. Good to know you care even though I plan on kicking your ass" she chuckled

"there's….something I want to talk to you about" he seemed nervous

"Is it regarding Lisa?"

"No"

She sighed in relief "What's it?"

"I think it would be better if we talked face to face. Where are you?"

"Home. You can come. But I warned you" she chuckled

"I'll see you after school"

* * *

As soon as school ended, he and Stiles rushed to the Argent's house. Victoria opened the door when Scott pressed the bell

"Allison isn't home right now" Victoria said

"Oh no, you got it wrong. We're here for Jewel" Scott said

"Yeah. We heard what happened and wanted to make sure she's okay" Stiles added "and we had some economics doubts. Since the coach is busy with Lacrosse, we thought the topper would the best person to help us with our issues"

Victoria smiled and let them enter.

"She has always been too good in studies. Though we tell her not to take too much of stress" Victoria chuckled "anything you kids need?"

"No. We are fine" Scott smiled

"Upstairs. Second room" she smiled and left.

The boys walked up and found the door. On the door was a photo of jewel and Hedwig. A candid. By the looks, none of them knew that thy were being clicked. They were do close. Their foreheads were touching and jewel was grinning. Scott looked at Stiles and knocked

"Come in Scott, Stiles!"

They exchanged a look and got in, closing the door behind.

"How do you know it was us-" Stiles began

"Scott's doggy smell is not quite hard to forget. So is your scent, Stiles" she smiled and got out of the bed. They both stared when they saw her dressed in shorts showing her clearly toned long legs and a camisole top.

"My eyes are up here!"

They both looked up and gulped

"Now what was it so urgent that you had to disturb my sleep?" she asked

"About that. Last night, I dreamed of something. Killing someone in the bus. And in the morning, there was all the blood in the bus and all. I suspect that I was the one who killed him. But I don't remember doing that. I don't know what to do" Scott sighed, sitting on a chair

"I'm not sure about this working on werewolves. I might be only 30% right. So it would be best if you consult Derek on this. Still let me see" she walked forward and stood in front of Scott and kept her hands on either sides of his head and closed her eyes

"what's she doing?" Stiles whispered

"I don't know. But I feel weird" Scott said. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and backed. She kept a hand on her head and one for support on the wall near window

"Are you okay? You look drained" Stiles worriedly asked

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired" she replied with soft breaths she turned and leaned on the wall for support

"It wasn't you. You didn't kill him, at least that's what i think from what i kinda saw. The alpha did. But you were there last night. Please go and see Derek. He could be more of help than me. I can only provide this much help." She said

Scott sighed in relief

"Thanks" Scott smiled

Jewel smiled back then spoke again "Let whatever you saw in dream last night be dream only. If turned into reality I'll make sure that your name would be carved beautiful on a headstone" she hissed and Scott could have sworn he saw her eyes change for a split second

* * *

"You okay" Allison entered her sister's room

"Yeah. Somewhat" she replied "Have they cleared the crime scene?"

"Trust me jewel, you'd be the first to know if that happened." Allison chuckled

"I got to know that the whole school learned about my panic attack?" she rose her brow at Allison

"You know Lydia and her love for gossips. After all it was Jackson who carried you to the infirmary" she replied

Jewel suddenly removed her blankets and stepped out "I have had it with being stuck up in here. I'm going outside"

"Jewel, didn't the nurse told you for bed rest?"

"no. she asked me not to come to school." Jewel got out of the room and ran downstairs

"Mom! I'm going out for a run!" she informed and left.

* * *

As soon as she entered the forest, she changed into her animagus form and enjoyed the free feeling she felt. Running through the forest with the warm and moist soil under her paws. Wind freely flowing through her face and fur. She never realized how deep into the forest she had ran, but she stopped seeing the unfamiliar surrounding. She slowly started walking, looking around checking everything. Her green eyes giving her best night vision. Suddenly she heard what looked like a fight. She headed to the source which just happened to be Hale house. She waited there and heard no heart beats.

She lied to stiles when she said she couldn't hear them. She could hear them perfectly when shifted. Hearing no heartbeats, she changed back and entered the house. Carefully she walked in looking around. She could smell Derek everywhere. But it also made her question his sanity that why would he be living in a half burned down house. She bare feet touched something very sharp and she recoiled. It was a nail. A fingernail. She bent down and picked it up and examined it. It had Derek's Smell. He must have broken it during god knows what. Throwing it away, she walked deeper inside.

She discovered a couple of sleeping bags, a bathroom which clearly looked used, though she never understood how that worked in a house burnt that bad, and some food material. She smiled to herself. He seemed to be pretty taken care of by himself. She turned and walked back but froze hearing some footsteps. She quickly masked her scent and hid in the darkness. Her eyes shifted, giving her a proper view.

Derek entered the room and took a sniff. He looked around but then shrugged it. He sighed and then took off his shirt. If was her luck that his back was facing her. Jewel couldn't help but feel her cheeks getting warmer as every minute passed. She noticed the triskele tattoo on his back. She herself supported a double spiral celtic tattoo on her back, just below the neckline.

She insisted on having it so that she can always remember that she is as much bad, as much evil as much as she is good and pure. A tinkering sound made her aware of her surroundings again. He was losening his belt and she still wanted to remain virgin in every possible aspect. She had to get out fast. She quickly cast a spell and a vase fell down. Derek's head snapped in that direction and he went to look out.

Coming out of her hiding spot, she exhaled in relief and quickly got out, supporting a huge blush on her face all the time with a smile to herself.

* * *

"don't you look happy?" Allison chuckled when jewel returned at night

"Do i?" Jewel asked

"What happened?"

"Is my lovely sister interested in gossip?"

Allison pouted

"nothing. Seriously nothing. These night runs just make me happy" she smiled and before Allison could say a word, Jewel pushed her out

"Get out. I need my beauty sleep" and she closed the door.

* * *

"Mmm, pass." Lydia said seeing Allison's dress "Pass. Let me see. Pass. Pass. Uh, pass on all of it." She groaned "Allison, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second."

Lydia rushed to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress "This."

Allison took the dress in her hands

"What about Jewel? Is she okay?" Lydia asked "Okay enough to come with us?"

"why don't we go and see" Allison smiled. Quickly changing into the dress, Allison and Lydia rushed to Jewel's room. Allison knocked

"Come in Lisa"

The two got in and stood in front of her

"You going somewhere?" Jewel asked

"We are going somewhere. That means you are too" Lydia pulled Jewel from the bed

"Wasn't this supposed to be a double date or something?" Jewel asked and smirked seeing her sister blush red

"Double date cum gathering of friends. You are so coming"

Lydia opened Jewel's wardrobe

"When was the last time you went shopping?"

"About six months ago" jewel replied as Lydia thrashed her wardrobe and finally took out a beige skirt, a white top and a black blazer

"Put these on"

Eyeing Lydia uncomfortably, Jewel took the clothing pieces and slipped them with black sheer tights and beige boots and minimal jwelery.

"Dad, hello?" Allison asked as Chris entered Jewel's room. Lydia jumped and lied on the bed and Jewel just came out of the bathroom

"Right. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock." Chris said, slightly embarrassed

"Hi, Mr. Argent." Lydia purred making Jewel skeptically look at her

"Dad, do you need something?" Jewel asked

"I wanted to tell you that you two'll be staying in tonight." He said

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison retorted

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people."

"Dad, dad, I'm—uh –" Allison tried

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M. Hey, no more arguing." And he left. Allison looked at her adopted sister for help, who nodded and followed her father

"Someones are daddy's little girls." Lydia sing-sang

"Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison said and walked out of jewel's window and jumped clearly landing on the ground

"Eight years gymnastics. Are you coming?" Allison smiled

"I'll take the stairs." Lydia said and vanished. She later appeared with Jewel next to her

"No need to show off you gymnastic skills when I can speak to Dad" Jewel smirked and got into her car, followed by the two.

* * *

"You look like you know what you're doing.' Scott asked Allison as she chose a ball

"Used to bowl with my dad and jewel. When was the last time you bowled?" Allison asked, rushing to the course

"Uh, at a birthday party –" he answered "When I was eight." He added under his breath

"You'll learn" jewel patted him on the back when realization hit him that she can hear him out "Where's Stiles?"

"Curfew" Scott answered as he saw Allison bowl which made all the pins fall

"You two don't seem the type of kids who give even a second though to the rules" she smirked "Anyway. Any word from Derek?"

Before he could ask the reason, Jackson spoke up

"You're up, McCall." He hollered

"You can do it, Scott." Allison grinned

* * *

Jackson gagged when Scott missed thrice.

"Jackson? Mind shutting up?" jewel snapped

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words "I'm a great bowler."" Jackson replied

"Maybe he just needs a little warm - up." Allison suggested

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Jackson scoffed

"Just - just aim for the middle." Allison told him

"How about you aim for anything except for the gutter?" Jackson chuckled

"Let him concentrate." She snapped

"Come on, just one pin, please." Scott muttered, bowling once more and missing all the pins

"Great job, McCall. Man, you are a pro." Jackson chuckled

"Don't worry. We only just started." Jewel smiled and walked to Scott "Take a small break"

Scott nodded and left with Allison. Jewel closed her eyes and opened them after a while. Her green orbs had changed which everyone failed to notice. She bowled the ball and strike! Twice! Thrice!

She walked back where Lydia high-fived her

"Like what?" Scott whispered to Allison

"Anything." Allison said and after a pause "Think about me. Naked." She giggled and walked back and Scott took the position with a lopsided grin. He bowled and strike. Three times in a row.

"Looks like I might have a little competition tonight" Jewel smirked at Scott

"Bring it on" he smirked back. They both started bowling and each time it was a strike

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked Allison

"Uh, I just gave him something to think about." Allison grinned

* * *

"That is seriously amazing." Allison hugged both of them.

"Jackson, uh, how many strikes is that?" Jewel asked

"It's six. In a row." Jackson un-interestedly answered

"So you were counting" Jewel chuckled

* * *

"Something just clicked, I guess." Scott grinned at Allision

"Maybe it's natural talent." Allison replied

"Told you that you'd learn" Jewel piped in ,making him grin bigger

"I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Scott?" Lydia asked

"No, you're good. Go for it."

" Thanks for the vote of confidence." She deadpanned

"Hey, I'll help." Jackson proposed

"How about I just try this on my own? I think I'm getting the hang of it." Lydia smiled when it striked all the pins

"That was sort of perfect form." Allison piped in

"Was it?" Lydia asked, clearly impressed

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." Jewel whispered to her

"Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Lydia scoffed

* * *

Soon Lydia and Jackson said their goodbyes and left. Allison and Scott exchanged weird looks

"Okay. Time out" Jewel interrupted, grabbing their full attention "I'm going to get myself a hot cup of coffee. You two, finish whatever you have to say. I don't want to hear even a single cheesy word around. I'm outta here" and she left to the cafeteria to get herself what she needed.

She suddenly felt as if she was being watched. She tried to unconsciously look around, but found no one in specific. Just as she was about to shrug it off, she saw a reflection of a familiar face staring at her from behind a couple of trees. She smiled to herself. Maybe he was not as much of a jerk as much she heard if he was keeping an eye on her, no matter as a precaution.

* * *

Allison waved goodbye to Scott as he walked in the opposite direction. Jewel joined her and smiled at the walking figure of her sister's boyfriend

"You two look cute together" she chuckled, making Allison blush hard. They both got into her car and Jewel started driving.

"So. What were you two talking about?" jewel asked

"Nothing" Allison blushed

"And I'm not buying it." She grinned "No issues. I'm all ears whenever you wanna discuss a thing or two"

After that she drove in silence for next ten minutes, when her phone rang. Jewel checked it and ignored

"Who is it?" Allison asked

"Stiles. He came earlier today with Scott for some economics doubts. I, being a fool, told him to call me whenever he had a problem"

"So you are not gonna pick up?"

"Of course" she groaned and pulled her Bluetooth earpiece and pressed the button

"Yes Stiles?" she asked

" _My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds._ " Stiles answered and Jewel's grip on the wheel tightened

 _"Succumbed?"_ Scott asked. Great she was on conference call.

" _Scott, he's dead._ " Stiles answered

"are you with Scott now?" Jewel asked

 _"At his place. Why?"_

"Nothing. What is the solution to this? What does Scott has to say about it?" she asked

 _"He left. He's going to see Derek. He thinks Derek killed the bus driver"_

"I'll do what I can do when I'll get home. I better inform Dad"

 _"He isn't going to hurt Scott, is he?"_

"I promise" she smiled

 _"Okay then"_ and he hung off

"what was it?" Allison asked

"He called Scott to his place for the help, but clearly Scott is not as good in economics. I'm going to his place or he won't let me live." She pulled on the side of the road "I'll call dad and inform him. You drive home straight"

"Aye aye captain" Allison grinned and drove off. When she went out of sight, Jewel changed into her animagus and ran through the darkness.

* * *

"Derek! I know you're here!"

A few seconds later, Derek appeared from inside the house and looked at him

"I know what you did!" Scott accused.

"I didn't do anything." He calmly said

"You killed him!" he growled

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff."

* * *

Jewel ran through the forests, trying to find the rack that led to the Hale house. She suddenly froze hearing something. A wolf howl. She stood there, frozen frantically looking around, guard up. She suddenly spotted something from the corner of her eyes. A blur. Then something stared at her. Red eyes. The alpha. Jewel hissed a dangerous one. Out of the shadows came the alpha. He was big. One of the biggest werewolves she had ever seen. It snarled at her. She snarled back, showing that it was her territory, but the alpha didn't back down. It snarled bigger. A feeling of flight or fight endured in her. She knew she wasn't prepared for a fight with the alpha. She wasn't weak. Just unprepared. She snarled one more time and ran off.

* * *

She waited in the darkness in front of the Hale house. After a few minutes of silence, Scott came out, his clothes slightly torn and he walked away. She could see Derek in one of the room through an broken window. He was too injured, which were now healing up. She changed back and walked in slowly and entered the room.

"Nice place. I saw what happened"

Derek jumped at her voice which led to her making an amused face at him. He turned and growled at her. A small growl.

Jewel yawned. "Your growl. It doesn't work on me. Not even a bit" she emphasized on the size by bringing her two fingers very close.

"What are you doing here, then?"

"Nothing. I just came for some fresh air and heard your silent fighting. Scott seemed to heal pretty well, but you still seem like having some trouble" she pointed at some of his wounds which were still not healing

"They'll heal"

"Of course they will" she rolled her eyes and walked forward towards him. She caught his arm and rolled up the sleeve revealing a big wound made by glass shard. She pushed him against a sofa and carefully removed it.

"Ah!" he winced. So did she. It didn't miss Derek as she winced every time he slightly remarked the pain or trembled.

"Done" she said, throwing the bloody glass piece away. She put her arms over it and started muttering something and soon the wound healed.

"It looks better" she smiled at him

"Why are you doing this?"

"What? Not killing you?" Jewel rose her brow

"Helping me. And Scott. You are a hunter. You should be killing me the moment you see me. Just like what your psychotic aunt did. You are an Argent. Argent blood flow in your veins"

She froze hearing what he said "That's true. I'm an Argent, yes. Their blood inside me, no. I'm adopted. And do not compare me to Kate. She's a psychopath, not me."

He scoffed, turning his face away. Jewel could see distrust on his face clearly. She didn't knew why, but she wanted to change it. So she pulled a tattered chair and sat in front of Derek.

"I know what she did. Okay? And trust me, I haven't forgave her. No one can, especially those who know about it. What she did, is totally unforgivable. And I understand your pain. No one else except me knows what are her crimes. And frankly speaking, I'd wait for the day she'll pay for it."

"no you don't!" he barked "You are just some spoiled brat of a girl who will just kill me the moment she'll find me weak"

Jewel chuckled humourlesly. Her eyes were unfocused, as she could feel the tears starting to appear. Derek's growl reduced hearing the sad beating of her heart

"I was very small when my parents were killed in front of me. I only grew up hearing their stories. I was raised by abusive relatives. They never considered me family and frankly, nor did I. I had no family to start with. But you" She turned to him, her eyes ice cold "you had a family. You had memories with them you can cherish. You can look into the photographs and laugh at the silly things you might have done. For me, nothing. I had no photographs, well except one. My parents carrying me and smiling at the camera on my first birthday"

She sniffed and wiped her face. Derek was now supported grave and pitying look on his face

"Argents taught me how to stand for myself. Kate taught me how to get back into the world. How to create my own identity and be brave. I have killed werewolves, yes. But only those who were omega and were creating havoc. Killing people mercilessly just for play, fun"

For some unknown reason, Derek could see a bit of himself in her. A girl who lost her family and couldn't do anything about it. But he can. He felt for her. And she then continued

"As for why I'm not killing you, it is against my morals"

"Your morals?"

"I don't follow the code of Argents. I follow my code. I don't hurt anyone unless that anyone hurts someone else. I told the same to Scott too. Now why don't I ask something? Why were you keeping an eye on me in the bowling alley?"

Before Derek could say a word, jewel interrupted

"And don't you dare deny it. I saw you staring at me from behind a bunch of trees. Besides, I could hear your heart pounding like a drum. You are nervous" she smirked

"I..uh…um…it was no-nothing" he stammered, making her smirk bigger

"You are a terrible liar" she chuckled and she could have sworn that she saw him blush for a moment before he regained his posture. "If you are trying to keep an eye on me, Scott is doing a pretty good job."

"So what about these murders?"

"If you are trying to imply the fact that you were behind them, I'm not fooled. I know you can never do that"

"Why?"

"you sister was killed by the alpha. You are so not an alpha. And you buried your sister under a spiral. You aren't behind them."

"how do you know about the spiral?"

"Scott is a little afraid of me, if you haven't noticed. I asked him and Stiles to spill everything which they did" she smugly smiled

"So what are you?"

"excuse me" she eyed him skeptically

"I mean it. I do smell a bigger predator from you. And the way you know so much about me. About my kind. What are you?"

"I'm a human, thank you very much. I might be a bigger predator but I mean no harm. Trust me"

"Trust a huntress?" he scoffed

"I don't think I want to remind you that I just helped you"

"I didn't ask for it"

Jewel smiled and turned to leave, making Derek frown.

"Hey um…" he paused, not sure what to call her

"Jewel. that's my name" she said, out of the house and disappeared into the darkness.

"Thank you" Derek muttered with a smile.

Jewel smiled to herself hearing to the response.

* * *

 _Aish_


	5. Magic Bullet

Chris pulled to see his sister standing in front of him. He got out and walked to her

"get in." he said

"Not even "hello," "nice to see you"?" Kate asked

"All I've got at the moment is "please put the assault rifle away before someone notices."" Chris replied

"That's the brother I love. Chris, there were two of 'em." Kate informed

"The Alpha? Jewel didn't mention him" Chris answered

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me"

"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead."

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first."

"How long will it take?"

"Give him 48 hours"

"I expected 72 at the least"

They both turned and saw jewel coming towards them.

"what are you doing here?" Chris asked. Jewel took a long sniff. She could smell both Derek and Scott nearby and some blood. If what she heard was right, one of them was shot. And knowing her 'aunt' it had to be a wolfsbane bullet.

"I woke up feeling a shift of wards around the forest."

"And who breached it?" Kate asked

"Neither Derek nor the second Beta."

"the alpha?" Chris asked

Jewel nodded "I saw him last night. While coming from the bowling alley. Stiles had some issue with economics and while going to his place, I stumbled across him in the forest"

"and you forgot to mention it?" Chris asked

"Yes" jewel answered

Chris sighed "Both of you, get in"

Kate left first. Jewel turned, looking around and then whispered

"I need you both to keep distance until Kate's here. Ple-"

"Jewel?" Kate asked.

She looked up with startled expression "I think I'm a bit dizzy"

Kate came out and then helped Jewel back to the car.

* * *

In the morning, after a disturbed good night sleep, Jewel got ready for school. Kate was staying in the guest bedroom and Allison was with her. She showered and changed into denim shorts over tights, a white button down shirt and, brown boots and black denim jacket. She straightened her red hair and applied a thin coat of eye liner, which she usually did.

"For someone special?"

She spun and saw a smirking Kate at the doorway

"Excuse me?"

Kate walked in with a big smirk "Allison is settled. What about you? You look all glamorous and hot and sexy. Found anyone? Please tell me you have."

"I'm very much happily single, thank you very much" she answered

"really?" Kate supported a mock shocked expression "No guys killing each other for you? No guys pinning after you? Come on, something? Someone must be having hots for you"

Suddenly Derek's image flashed in her mind. She didn't know why. She shook her, both as an answer to Kate and to clear her head

"Not that I've heard of"

"I have" Allison bounced in

"and you were planning to tell me, when?" Jewel asked

"Is my lovely sister interested in gossip?" Allison winked, quoting jewel only

"Okay. Spill!" Kate insisted with a big grin

"There's this guy named Alex who's been pinning on you since he saw you. Lydia told me that he was planning to talk to you soon"

Jewel mockingly scoffed and picked her bag

"I'll wait downstairs. If you don't come in next fifteen minutes, I'll leave you" she said and left

"She's totally like Chris" Kate gagged

* * *

"Okay, so if Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, and the alpha was the one bit you, then who is the alpha?" Stiles asked

"I don't know." Scott answered

" Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

"Does Allison's dad or sister know about the Alpha?"

"I don't know! Jeez." Scott hissed, frustrated

"Dude, you need to study more. That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today."

" That's my boy."

"We're just studying." Scott insisted

"Uh, no, you're not."

"No, I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled."

" Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man. Besides, need I remind you that Jewel also lives there"

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me. Or Jewel"

* * *

Jewel turned to her left. Lydia and Allison shared the Spanish class while she had History. She suddenly heard someone hiss in pain. And smelled a familiar scent. She rushed to the place and saw Derek, clutching his ear, and in pain. Before anyone could see them, she quickly grabbed him and led him to the nearest Janitor's room and locked it

"What are you doing here?" she hissed

"Where's Scott?' he asked

"I don't know. What happened?" she realized something. He looked pale. A lot pale "Where were you shot?"

Groaning, he lifted his jacket sleeve and she could see the wound, but he quickly covered

"You need to leave me alone"

"And why would I do that?"

"You are heamophobic. And that won't help" he hissed

"You need to get to safety. I'll see if I can find Scott" and she left, closing the door behind her

* * *

"Jewel!"

She turned from her locker and saw Allison rushing towards her

"Lisa" she deadpanned

"I need a help"

"hmm?"

Allison bent down and whispered

"I need some advice"

"On what?"

"Scott's coming over after school. And I want to surprise him and do a little more than just studies" Allison blushed.

Jewel froze and whatever book she was having in her hand, it fell down. She quickly picked it up and glared at Allison

"Lisa! I need not know when you are losing your virginity" she hissed

"but I need help"

"How could I have some help? I'm still a virgin"

"Do you know where can I get….." she shifted from foot to foot, nervous

Jewel just slammed the door and walked away

"keep my away from this crap" Jewel hissed and left.

* * *

The rest of the school was stressful. She was still thinking of Derek and how to help him. And Kate's presence was not a welcome addition.

Jewel sat in her car and opened a bottle of tablets and swallowed one, waiting for her sister. The side door opened and Allison sat next to her. Without any exchange, she started the ignition and started driving when she abruptly stopped. There were two more cars in front of her and Stiles jeep in the first place. Scott and Stiles were out doing something. She narrowed her eyes and could make out that they were helping Derek.

"I'll see" Allison got out before Jewel could say anything. She saw Scot and Stiles help him to his jeep an him driving off just before Allison approached him. They talked and then Allison came back

"Stiles was just, giving him a ride. I thought he said wasn't friends with Derek." Allison informed

"So did I" Jewel deadpanned, driving

"So, um do you have any plan for today's evening?" Allison nervously laughed

Jewel perispherically eyed her and turned to road

"no"

"Can you make some plans?"

Jewel sighed

"Only this one time, Lisa." She said and called, placing her Bluetooth piece on her ear.

"Hey. Are you free?" she asked

 _"We are in the mall, shopping"_ Kate answered

"Mind if I join?"

 _"More the merrier"_ Kate chuckled _"Hold on, since when do you like shopping?"_

"Lydia says I have lack of clothes"

 _"Come on then"_ Jewel could easily picture Kate grinning on the other side

 _"Who's it?"_ she heard her adoptive mother ask

 _"Jewel's joining us"_ Kate answered

"I need to drop Lisa at home first" Jewel said

 _"Okay"_

"okay" and she hung up

"what?"

"Kate's out there shopping with mom. So I'm crashing their small union." She smiled "But you owe me a big one, Lisa"

"I know"

* * *

She quickly dropped her sister and home and drove to the mall. She called Stiles on the way.

"how's Derek?"

 _"He's getting paler and paler. And I mean it"_

"Where are you?"

 _"Right now, driving in circles"_

"Are you near school?"

 _"Not far. Why?"_

"good. I need you to drive to school and get to my locker."

 _"Why?"_

"First do that and then call me"

* * *

"was it Scott?" Derek tiredly asked, wincing in pain

"Jewel. Why does she care about you so much? She's a huntress. Shouldn't she be killing you?"

"I don't know!" he snapped

"do you wolves only have this, 'I don't know' as an answer because since morning Scott has been replying me with this only" Stiles complained

* * *

"Hey" Jewel smiled seeing her adoptive family

"Jewel? Blue or grey?" Kate asked, holding two tops.

"I'd say blue. It suits you" Jewel smiled

"See. My niece so agrees with me" Kate grinned hugging her lightly

"Of course" Victoria playfully rolled her eyes.

After shopping for a while, they decided to checkout when Jewel's phone went off

"I have to take it. Excuse me" she smiled and walked away

 _"Okay. I'm at your locker. Now what?"_

"The combination is 07-31-80"

She could hear him open it

"In the right corner, there's a small wooden box with a HP symbol on it" she said "Open it."

 _"Okay"_

"See a glass vial with red liquid. Thick red liquid"

 _"Wait"_ there was a sound of shuffling of glass vials _"I got it. What is it? Blood?"_

"No. Not blood. Get that to Derek and ask him to drink it"

 _"Are you serious?"_

"Do I sound like joking?" she hissed

 _"Okay"_

She could hear him keep things back and close her locker, run and then hand it over to Derek

 _"she asked you to drink it"_

 _"what is it?"_

 _"I don't know but she said to"_ Stiles answered

"Put it on speaker" she said "Look, this potion won't cure the wolfsbane bullet's damage. But it will extend your time on this world. So bottom's up"

Derek took the vial and drank it

 _"It tastes gross"_ he complained

"what did you expect? Milkshake?" she snapped

 _"I'll need the bullet"_

"I know. I'll see what I can do" she replied and hung off just before Victoria and Kate joined her

"Everything okay?"

Jewel smiled and nodded

They got into her car and she drove home.

* * *

It was after sunset when they reached home and Chris came out

"Took you long enough" Chris grinned at them

Victoria walked in leaving jewel and Kate behind. Chris helped the two keep the things inside when Scott came out with Allison

"So do you still wanna study?" Scott asked Allison as she came to leave him out

"I think she'll concentrate better on her own." Chris snapped and Jewel giggled to herself

"You made him do that, didn't you?" Kate whispered to Jewel with a big smirk, taking the stuff off the car

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she replied with an innocent face

"Guess I'll see you later then?" Scott asked

"At school." Chris added

"Right." Scott replied

"Scott." Allison began

"Eh, eh, you," Chris moved his finger in a 'no' "on your bike," Chris said to Scott then turned to Allison "you inside."

"Oh, come on, Chris. Really? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur p*rn." Kate grinned at the three, making Jewel roll her eyes "You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner." She said to Scott and walked in

"Do you eat meat?" Chris asked, as Jewel approached the two with final baggage

"You don't mind?" Scott asked, unsure

"Actually, no. Give us a chance to get to know each other." Chris grinned and was about to lead Scott in, when he stopped and turned to Jewel "I have a surprise for you"

"Surprise?" Jewel asked, standing next to the two males

"Guess who's here" Chris grinned, opening the door completely. Seeing inside, the bags in Jewel's arms dropped and hit the ground and her expressions were that of shock and surprise. On the couch sat a blonde boy with silver eyes, who was grinning at Jewel. Chris bent down and picked the bag, Scott helping him.

"Hey prince-" he was cut off when Jewel tightly hugged him

"Jewel, don't suffocate him to death" Chris laughed, leading Scott inside, who eyed the stranger cautiously

"when did you come? For how long are you here? Why are you here? Who gave you my address? Why didn't you tell me-"

"Calm down, Jewel" he chuckled "Breathe. I'm here for a couple of weeks at the most. So we have plenty of time to discuss tons of things" he chuckled and they both walked in

* * *

"Would you like something to drink besides water, Scott?" Victoria asked, looking at Scott

"Oh - No, I'm good. Thanks." He replied

"We can get you some beer?" Chris suggested

"N - no, thanks."

"Shot of Tequila?" Jewel smirked

"Dad. Jewel. Really?" Allison asked

"You don't drink, Scott?" Chris asked

"I'm not old enough to." He answered

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Victoria said

"of course not" jewel glared at the boy sitting next to her

"Don't look at me that way. I told you that was an accident" he retorted

"You emptied half a bottle of whiskey by accident?" Jewel rose a brow

"Maybe half of it was accident." He answered embarrassed

"No, but it should." Scott answered, eyeing the stranger warily

"Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night." Kate smiled

"You ever smoke pot?" Chris asked

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, uh - Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?" Kate asked

"Um, well, you know hockey? It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice." Scott answered

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Hockey on grass - Is called field hockey?" the stranger boy asked

"Oh. Yeah." Scott answered, embarrassed

"So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets." Allison added

"Exactly."

"And can you slap check like in hockey?" Kate asked

"Um - Yeah. But it's only the, uh, the gloves and the sticks." Scott said

"Sounds violent. I like it." Kate smiled

"Scott's amazing too. Dad and jewel came with me to the first game. Wasn't he good?" Allison asked

"He was fine." Chris deadpanned

"He scored the last shot, the winning shot." Allison added

"True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes." Jewel replied

"His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible." Allison irritatingly added

"Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so –" Chris was cut by Scott

"You know, on second thought, um, I think I'll take that shot of Tequila."

"You were kidding, right?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Scott smiled

* * *

After sometime, Scott excused himself saying that he wanted to use the bathroom. Jewel too excused herself as she had _mistakenly_ spilled some curry on her dress and went to change. After changing she followed Scott's scent and hid just before Kate passed

"Scott!" she hissed, entering the guest bedroom

"He needs the bullet" Scott answered

"I know"

She opened a black bag from underneath the bed and gave him a wooden box

"One of these and hurry" and she left. Just before entering the dining room, she saw Allison in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water

"Lisa" she approached her

"Hmm?"

"You asked me before, you know, where you can get it?" she said

Allison froze and quickly kept the glass back

"Kate's black bag."

"Should I go now?" Allison asked.

Jewel paused as she heard Scott walk out

"now. . go. Don't let anyone see you and make it quick. And don't you dare rat me out. Remember, you owe me" she hissed and left

* * *

After a few minutes, Allison and Scott both joined them, when Scott stood up

"Hey, um, I should get going. Um, thanks for dinner."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You have to stay for dessert. I wanna know more about you. Sit down." Kate gestured him to sit down and he grudgingly obeyed

"Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian." Victoria said

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit." Allison added

"Yeah."

"You hit a dog? I thought your driving skills are flawless" the stranger chuckled

"Shut up" Allison narrowed her eyes

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories?" Chris asked

"Everyone was just saying it's a mountain lion." Scott answered

"It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion." Jewel inputted

"What do you think, Scott?" Victoria asked

"I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious." Scott answered

"Never had to deal with a rabid dog?" Chris asked and Scott shook his head "Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior - They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know - the furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal - Turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite."

Scott gulped

"But it died, didn't it?" Allison blurted

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it." Victoria said

"Because he wanted to put it out of its misery." Allison answered

"Because it was too dangerous." Jewel eyed Scott, which made him gulp again

"Jewel's right. Something that out of control is better off dead." Chris answered

* * *

"I'm so incredibly sorry." Allison said as she and Scott stood next to doorway

"For what?" Scott asked. Jewel came out and leaned on the railing, watching the two. Scott perishperically saw her the stranger came and stood next to jewel arm draping on her

"For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners." Allison replied

"No. Uh, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce. This comes in at a close second."

Suddenly Allison leaned in for a kiss, when Scott noticed Chris watching them from kitchen and Jewel from above

"Your dad's watching." He said "And so is your sister"

"Good." She purred and kissed him. After a while, Scott pulled and started opening the door, when Kate came

"Wait a second, guys."

"What is it?" Allison asked

"Uh, I have to ask Scott something." She answered

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Okay."

"Uh. What'd you take from my bag?" Kate asked as Chris too joined her

"What?" Scott asked in shock

"My bag. What'd you take from it? Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open." Kate answered and eyed Scott

"He didn't take –" Allison started but Kate cut her

"Something was taken from my bag. Now, look - I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or - or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?"

"Nothing. I swear." Scott started to panic

"You don't mind proving it, do you?" Kate asked

"Are you serious?" Allison asked

"How about you show us what's in your pockets?" Kate asked

"Whatever you do, don't give in. trust me, I've got everything planned" jewel's voice reached his ears and he slightly calmed

"Dad?" Allison asked

"Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong." Kate smiled, arms crossed

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me." Allison admitted

"You?" Kate asked

"Mm - hmm, me." Allison answered and took out a condom from her pocket. Everyone looked away, embarrassed, Scott more than anyone. Looking around, his eyes landed on jewel and the stranger and she winked at him

* * *

Scott left in hurry and soon pedaled to the vet.

"Stiles!" he barged in seeing Stiles holding a saw above Derek's hand

"Scott?" Stiles breathed in relief

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked as Stiles lowered the saw

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles sighed

"Did you get it?" Derek asked

"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked as handed him the bullet

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna –" and he fainted. The bullet rolled down the floor into a gutter

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott pounced at the bullet, trying to get it out

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles panicked

"I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott struggled

"He's not waking up!"

"Come on." Scott muttered

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

" Just hold on! Come on." His fingernails increased in size and he finally got it "Oh! I got it! I got it"

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said and punched Derek on the face "Ugh! Ow! God!"

"Give me –" Derek stumbled, trying hard to stand

"Up!" Scott growled

"Ow! God –" Derek screamed in pain as he pressed the ashes on the wolfsbane inside the bullet and pressed the smoke onto his wound. He wriggled on the floor and finally the wound healed and disappeared

"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles cheered

"Are you okay?" Scott asked

"Well, except for the agonizing pain. " Derek answered

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said

Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything –" Scott said

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek growled

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are. Hell, Jewel helped me get this bullet. She lied to her parents and helped you save me"

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek hissed and led them to Stiles jeep.

* * *

They both kept asking questions but Derek didn't answer them. The rest of the way was silent, so deciding to lighten the mood, Stiles spoke up

"Hey Scott, mind if I ask anything?"

"Yeah?"

"Is jewel single?"

Scott skeptically eyed him and Derek tried his best not to hear the conversation but couldn't help but hear

"I mean she's hot, sexy and an amazing girl. So do you think I have a chance?"

"She may as well kick your ass before you even ask her out" Derek scoffed, feeling irritated and jealous. Wait. Why was he feeling jealous? He had no idea. He didn't even like her that way. Sure she saved his life a couple of times, but he didn't like her. Definitely not. Her smile but be cute and alluring but he definitely didn't think of her that way.

"She's way out of you league" Scott answered "And I think she's taken"

This perked up Derek's interest

"Seriously?" Stiles asked

Scott nodded "She's with this boy I saw at her house today. He called her princess, she hugged him tight, they banter like married couples do and he even held her close. Definitely taken"

Derek growled to himself. For some reason he couldn't imagine jewel dating someone else. Something was wrong with him. Very wrong.

* * *

"So how has life been?" he asked

"The usual" Jewel smiled

"Harry, for once, do you not go anywhere and get involved in trouble?"

"do you know the risks of being adopted into a werewolf-hunting family and being the only witch? You are attracted to danger faster than iron to magnet, Dray"

"Going as far as inviting one for dinner?" dray asked

Jewel rolled her eyes "he's dating Lisa. I tell dad that Scott's a werewolf, he's killed, Derek's killed and I'm killed"

"So you knew from the beginning?"

"Of course!"

There was a knock and they both dropped the conversation. The door opened and Kate came in

"Draydon, nice to see you after such a long time" Kate smiled at him

"Likewise. So, any new discoveries?"

"The alpha attacked me" Kate shrugged

"And you let it go?"

"She shot. As far as I know, he should be rotting in some place right now, on the brink of death" Jewel said

"True." Kate smiled "So, jewel, you really had nothing to do with Chris acting mean towards Scott?"

"Na da." She shook her head "I was like that from the beginning. Lisa was so irritated she wanted to literally put me in a trunk and throw it into the pacific ocean. I guess Dad finally got into his role"

"Which is?" Dray asked

"You know, planning the murder of the boy dating his daughter. I'm so in" Jewel answered

"Okay. Guys, Chris is waiting for us to decide our future plans" Kate informed and the three walked down at the hall

"You do know that I'm not a hunter, right?" Dray asked

"Yes. But we might need your expertise" Chris smiled

* * *

"The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast." Kate paced in front of the fireplace, before the three

"Well, that would be Derek Hale." Chris said

"Are we sure?" Kate asked

"Positive. When I got there, I could smell him and blood. Not the second beta" Jewel said

"Well, how do we know it's just two of 'em?" Kate asked

"We don't yet." Chris said

"Actually we do" Dray interrupted grabbing their attention. Jewel nodded, continuing "Lately, I got only three scents. Derek, the other beta and Alpha. So there are only three of them"

"But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha." Chris said

"Take the pack leader, and take the pack." Kate stated the obvious

"And we do it according to the code." Jewel said strictly

"You and the code." Kate rolled her eyes

"It's there for a reason, Kate." Chris said

"Of course. I always play by the rules." She smirked

* * *

 _Aish_


	6. The Tell

"I win again!" Jewel cheered as Dray sulked as she won the chess match, third time in a row.

"not fair, Harry. Now tell me how you cheated"

"No cheating. Just the experience of a player" jewel grinned

"Right" Dray rolled his eyes

"So tell me. How's everyone back there?" She asked

"Hermione and Ron are just fine so are the other Weasleys"

"Wow" Jewel mock gasped

"What?"

"You called them by name. No Granger, Mudblood, Weasel or anything. What's the secret?"

Dray blushed

"Dray?" she politely asked

"Draydon!" she punched him on the arm

"Well,…"

"Come on Dray. You are killing me" she whined

"I'm dating hernione"

"and?"

"Could you stop that and let me finish?" he took a breath "I was planning on proposing her"

Jewel nodded "Now. I may not in London, Dray, but even if Mia cried one tear with you being the reason, I promise I'll hex you into the next century"

Dray nervously laughed

"what about you?" Dray asked

"What what about me?"

"Oh come on Jewel. I've known you since 11. Who's the guy?"

"No one" she slightly blushed

"I confessed. You confess" he smirked

"Fine" she groaned "His name is Derek Hale."

"The one we were talking last night?"

Jewel nodded

"Way to go Jewel. Falling for a werewolf being a werewolf hunter yourself. Nice"

"I haven't fallen for him. I just kinda like him" she said

"That's the same thing" Dray laughed

Jewel playfully smacked him on the back and then rummaged her drawers

"What are you doing?"

"What time is it?"

"11:57. Why?"

"It's Lisa's birthday" she smiled and pulled out a box

* * *

She approached Allison's room and knocked

"Coming" and she opened the door. Jewel frowned seeing that she was only wearing a camisole and leggings.

"Lisa, you might wanna wear some clothes. You look greatly uncomfortable"

"No. I'm fine" she nervously laughed

"I think you should" she grabbed her hand and led her to her room.

"Now go"

Reluctantly, Allison went into Jewel's room. Jewel went back to Allison's room and closed the door. She tossed the gift on the bed and opened the wardrobe, frowning at the half-naked Scott.

"Hi" he gulped

The door opened and Allison came and stood next to her, embarrassed

"Be happy that it was me. " she hissed and then turned to Scott "Out. Now!"

With a final gulp, he walked out of the room's window and jumped down.

"jewel.."

"Don't." she said, took deep breaths and sighed. "Happy Birthday" she handed Allison the box.

With a huge grin, she opened it and gasped.

"it was my mother's."

"Shouldn't you be having it?"

"I have many. I thought it would look great on you" she smiled

"What is it?"

It was a simple looking crown like hairpin in silver and diamonds with a single green stone in middle.

"it is a jeremejeviate. The second rarest gemstone"

"thank you" Allison hugged her as she clipped it on her hair. The door knocked again and Kate came in

"Hey. Listen, you know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?"

"Oh, totally forgotten." She shrugged it off

"No, not forgotten by me. Come on. Call me a "horrid bitch" or something." Kate insisted

"You were just - being protective." Allison stated

"I was being a protective horrid bitch - Who is - giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her. Forgiven?" Kate handed her a box

"Completely. You are late by the way" Allison opened the box and gasped "I love it!"

"It's a family heirloom. And you know me - I hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that - Well, look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant. See that?" she pointed as Jewel peered over Allison's shoulder to look

"You ever wanna learn a little something about your family - Look it up."

"You're gonna make me work for it –" She asked

"Some mysteries - Are worth the effort." Kate smiled. Allison muttered her thanks and jewel and Kate left

"I hope you know what would happen if dad found out that you gave the pendant to Lisa" jewel crossed her arms at Kate

"Come on Sweetie. You and I both know that Allison belongs in here"

"No she doesn't"

"You are a hunter. I'm a hunter. Chris is a hunter. She's one too"

"Look, being a supernatural part is not like an amusement park where you shoot a couple of werewolves and bingo. This is the real world, Kate. People die. And none of us want the same fate for Allison. The sooner you understand, the better" she pushed past Kate and left while Kate smirked at her

* * *

In the morning, both the Argent sisters left for the school.

"Jewel" Danny approached her. He wasn't one of those who she hung out with but knowing that he was Jackson's best friend, the person who she barely tolerated, she was kinda sweet to him

"You coming?" Allison asked

"You go on" and then she turned to face him

"Have you seen Lydia or Jackson?"

"Was I supposed to? No. Why?"

"I heard that they both were there when there was an attack at a local store and the worker was killed. Just wanted to confirm that they both are alright"

Jewel checked her phone "None of them called us. I'm pretty sure they are alright. Then maybe I'll check on any one of them after school" Jewel finished when she saw Jackson's porches pull

"There's your best friend." She pointed and walked in

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Harris asked looking around. Since none of them answered, he moved on to Jackson "Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." Jackson nodded.

Scott was missing. Now that she looked around, so was Allison. Where were they?

* * *

After the class, she went to the office.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hello. How can I help you?" the receptionist asked

"I just wanted to know if my sister, Allison Argent checked in?"

After a pause, she answered "No. She hasn't"

"Thanks" she smiled and left. She was missing since the start of the day. Suddenly she noticed Stiles walking past in another corridor and rushed to him

"Stiles!"

"Oh hey Jewel"

"Have you seen Scott or Lisa?"

"Not since the morning. Why?"

"I don't feel that they are okay with them being missing and a psychopath alpha roaming around" she slightly shuddered

"Are you okay?"

She nodded

But something didn't feel right

* * *

After school, not able to see Allison or Scott for the whole day, Jewel alone sat by the stands of the field, doing her homework. Stiles had left to check on Lydia.

Then her phone went off

"Hey dad" she smiled

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the school field doing homework. I'll be back after an hour or something. Don't worry about me"

"Just be careful"

"Of course" and she hung up and smiled

"Ever heard of invasion of privacy? Because listening to someone's phone calls does validate for that" she continued doing her homework

"Nice to meet you too"

"May I know why I'm seeing you here, Derek?"

She looked at him and cocked her brow. Derek seemed taken aback for a moment, but then regained his posture

"I came to see Jackson. He got a wound by the alpha behind his neck"

"Giving information to a huntress. Cool"

Silence. Then Derek spoke

"I heard that you have invited one of your kind"

She nodded, resuming her homework

"My kind is called homo Sapiens, or as you might be knowing, human beings" she chuckled "He's here to stay for a couple of months. When he showed up, I was surprised would be an understatement. Haven't seen him for about 2 years. I missed him"

She could have sworn she head him emit a low growl

"Why are you jealous?" she asked

"What?"

"Why are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Derek, either you are trying to convince yourself or me. I" she pointed her herself " am not convinced. And neither do you. Just accept that you are jealous of him. That doesn't destroy the world, you know"

Derek took deep breaths

"What do you think would be reason for me to jealous for you?"

Jewel looked at him with amusement "Now to think of it, you like me"

"And you know that, how?"

"if I ended up solving all your emotional mess, what would you do?" she chuckled but stopped seeing him frown

"Let's see. I saw you blush a couple of times in front of me. I saw you checking me out. You, Derek Hale had stuttered in front of me. You seemed extremely interested into him. You growled when I mentioned that how close he and I am and" she faced him "You didn't deny it. You asked me how I know it but didn't deny it. That's the confirmation for me" and she returned back to her homework

Silence

"So you do like me" Jewel chuckled

Derek looked away

"That's enough for me" she smiled, closed her notebook, collected her stuff and started to leave when someone, Derek caught her arm. She looked at his hand then at him. He stood up, their faces just inches apart

"Do you like me?"

Jewel closed her eyes as his heavy baritone sounded like a purr. Next moment she knew, Derek was Kissing her and she was kissing him back. After a while, he pulled with a smug smile, while Jewel kept her eyes closed

He ran his thumb along her jawline making her fell shiver run down her spine

"You won't betray me just like Kate, would you?"

She opened her eyes. Emerald green stared at dull green "If I were to kill you, you would be six foot down the earth right now. You are too precious to be killed" she smirked

"so, do you like me?" Derek asked again

Jewel smiled, pecked his lips and left. Derek smiled at her. He had fallen in love.

* * *

Ever since she left school, Jewel had been constantly trying to call her sister but in vain. Every time she got the same reply. Switched off. Keeping her phone on the dashboard, she continued driving hen it rang again

"Hey princess"

"What's it Dray?"

"I was wondering if you are free. We might go for a ride. You know look places around"

She needed a distraction from all the stress going because of Scott, Alison, hunters, the alpha and Derek.

"Good idea. I'll be home in ten"

* * *

Jewel pulled outside her home and Dray slipped into the passenger seat. Just then she noticed Kate getting inside an SUV and one of the hunters she knew driving off

"Are you okay? You look stressed" Dray asked

"Where's Kate going?" she asked

"If I heard correctly she mentioned something about going to say hello to someone special. She was loaded with rifle and pair of boxes of-"

"Wolfsbane bullet and a high voltage teaser" she finished shifting the gear

"What?" Dray asked

"Derek"

* * *

Jewel and Dray pulled behind the once Hale house. They both could hear gunfire and then someone's shouting. After ten more minutes, Kate and the two hunters, who seemed inured, exited and left. Jewel turned and got out with Dray.

"Derek!"

She rushed and crouched to help him

"How are you holding?" Dray asked. Derek couldn't reply.

"Okay. Just breathe. You got any first aid?" Dray asked

"In my car's boot" Jewel answered and Dray left. He rushed back and started attending to his wounds, while jewel helped him. Jewel brought some water and eatables for him to eat and they both waited for him to get better.

"Are you okay?" Dray asked

"Yeah. Thanks" he nodded "Who are you?"

"Draydon Mallory" he extended his hand for a shake "Jewel's –"

"Boyfriend?" Derek asked

Jewel burst out laughing and Dray giggled

"You so owe me hundred bucks" she shoved him playfully

"What?" Derek asked

"Actually, I'm Jewel's best friend. From London. I knew her since before she was adopted."

Derek nodded, flushing in embarrassment

Reluctantly Dray handed jewel eh money which she stuffed into her pocket.

"Fun doing business with you, Dray" she grinned

She stopped hearing her phone go off. She checked it and found it to be an unknown number.

"who is it, Jewel?" Dray asked

She gestured hi to stop and answered

"Hello?"

"Jewel? This is Dr. Deaton"

"Yes Dr. What can I do for you?"

"If it is possible, can you head down to the clinic right now. There is something I wish to show you"

"On it Doc. See you in fifteen" she hung up and faced the boys "We have to leave." She pointed at Dray "You are coming with me" she smiled and walked to Derek and crouched in front of him, kissing him on the lips

"Take care of yourself" she smiled and left with Dray

* * *

She pulled at the vet clinic just as Sheriff's car was driven off.

"Alan"

"Jewel" he smiled and she went inside, Dray hot on her trail

"Alan, this is Draydon. A very good friend of mine" she introduced. The two males shook their hands

"Alan Deaton." He smiled

"What's it Doc?"

"the sheriff just came here. He showed me something." He took the photos and gave it to her. Jewel checked them and then passed it to Dray

"I saw him in the forest. He was more wolf than any other werewolf. He was like controlled not by himself but-"

"By his animal instinct" Deaton finished for her "He's more animal than human"

"that would make it difficult. Wolves don't have weakness. And an alpha werewolf with more animal than human is almost invincible" Dray said

"Almost" Alan pointed "There will be a time when he has to turn human. He cannot be a wolf forever"

"His human scent would be completely different. It's not like we can find him by that" Jewel said

"You have to find some other way" Alan said

"Thanks Alan" jewel smiled and left with Dray.

* * *

She parked at home and went inside with Dray

"Hey, you two want to help? I'm baking Allison's birthday" Kate grinned from the kitchen

Jewel skipped to kitchen and licked some cream while Kate swatted her hand

"Don't do that"

"I'm hungry" Dray opened the fridge and took out an apple an passed one to Jewel

"where' are mom and dad?" Jewel asked

"Your and Allison's parent's teacher conference"

"Geez, I completely forgot"

"you are not failing in any class, are you?" Kate asked

"I have studied magic for years. You seriously think that's I'd be failing in high school?"

"Just felt like asking" Kate smiled

* * *

Chris and Victoria sat in front of Jewel and Allison's teacher as she started

"Allison Argent. An incredibly sweet girl. I would be lying if I didn't say the same for Jewel Argent. She has more of leadership qualities and volunteers openly. Both are quick to adjust, despite all the moving around."

"We know it's hard on them, but, uh, it's a necessary evil." Chris said

"Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some - How do I put this?"

"Rebelliousness?" Chris asked

"We appreciate the concern, but we have a great relationship with our daughters. Very open and honest." Victoria said

"Despite being adopted, Jewel sometimes showcases-" she paused

"She had a very disturbed childhood" Victoria started "she made a great place in our family and lives but her past has some effects which she had a hard time to forget"

"The heamophobia?"

"Yes" Chris nodded "We all try our best to make sure she forgets them and feels welcome in her new life"

"I'm happy to hear that. And let her know that I hope she's feeling better." Her teacher smiled

"Oh, jewel wasn't in class?" Chris asked

"Oh, Jewel was. Allison wasn't in school. I checked with the office." Her teacher said making the two share a glance.

* * *

"Jewel, victoria" Kate tossed Jewel's phone which she caught

'Yeah mom?" she answered

 _"Was Allison at school today?"_

"I didn't see her since I left the house in the morning"

 _"Didn't you two ride together?"_

"No. I had to be earlier at school for clearing some doubts. She took Mazda to school, I guess"

 _"Do you know where she is?"_

"Nopes. She didn't answer neither my calls nor my messages. I thought her phone died and she was too busy with something"

 _"Did Kate?"_

"Hold up" and she turned to Kate "Did Lisa call you?"

Kate shook her head

"No. What happened?" Jewel asked

 _"We'll talk when we'll be home"_ and she hung up

"Looks like someone is in neck deep trouble" Dray smiled

* * *

Later at night, the three people returned. Allison quietly walked into her room, not speaking to anyone

"What happened?" Jewel asked

"She skipped the school for the whole day with Scott." Chris sighed "then I shot a mountain lion on the school parking lot"

"I'll talk to her" Jewel squeezed his shoulder slightly and Chris warmingly smiled at her

"You okay mom?" she asked

"Can you do me a favor, sweetie?"

Jewel nodded

"Make sure she doesn't see Scott for a while. She's grounded. And no matter what, she'd be riding with you only"

Jewel nodded

* * *

"Hey" she walked in Allison's room

"So what's the reason that made the birthday girl so somber?" she sat next to her on the bed

"I'm not allowed to see Scott for a while" Allison muttered as the answer

"I think it is good thing" jewel chuckled as Allison frowned at her

"now tell em, when was the last time we had some pure sister time?" Jewel asked and Allison looked confused

"Tomorrow. It is only us. We two. Going out and enjoying. Just two of us. No Scott. No Dray. No Kate. No parents. No Lydia. Just two of us"

Allison smiled at her and Jewel walked back to her room.

* * *

She closed the door behind her and took off her jacket and started to unbutton her beige button down shirt, when she paused

"Waiting in a girl's room, watching her strip. Is this your idea of keeping an eye on me?" she turned and faced the closed door, where now Derek stood "A werewolf inside hunters' home. Ironic"

he walked towards her but she didn't flinch or back off

"I was here for the answer" he smiled

"Yes I like you" she deadpanned

"So do I"

"Good"

She walked past him into the bathroom and came back after a while wearing tank top and pajama shorts

"Really? Good?"

"What did you expect me to say?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at her

"Come on don't be such a sourwolf. You and I both know you are here not only for the answer. So?" she as on her bed "What is that you wanted to ask?"

"how do you always know I'm near you?"

"Your scent is distinct from all the wolves I've ever smelled"

"Is it?"

"Yup" she smiled "Next"

"Why can't I ever smell or sense you?" he sat next to her

"It's my secret" she smirked

"What kind of were are you?"

"I'm not"

Their faces inches apart

"Do you love me?"

Instead of answer, Jewel leaned for a kiss. The kiss they shared in her bedroom was hot and full of passion. Al their love poured into the kiss they shared right now. Derek started pushing jewel against the bed and hovered above her. He stared taking off his jacket and threw it on one side of the room. He hands hovered all over her body and she melted to the touch.

Suddenly she pulled back "We should wait"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked

"Right now we have an alpha werewolf to deal with. And if my parents found out that I'm in a relation with you, a werewolf, they'll skin me alive. Besides, Dray already knows you are here and what we are doing. He's just making plans on blackmailing and teasing me" she chuckled

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"You might wanna get off of me" she smiled and Derek obliged. He picked his jacket when the door opened and Dray came in

"Seriously Jewel. Making out with your werewolf boyfriend in a house full of werewolf hunters?" dray grinned

"You mention that to anyone, and I promise that you won't be able to show your face on your wedding with Mia"

"You will kidnap me?" Dray faked a hurt emotion

"I'll kill you" she hissed

"Okay." He surrendered "At least Mia, Ron, Fred and George deserve to know. Come on Jewel. Your boyfriend is a werewolf"

"and your father was a pain in the ass. Get out of here" she threw a pillow at him which he caught

"Come on Jewel. Mia. She's your best friend. Don't you think she'll feel betrayed?" Dray pouted

"Your pout is terrible" she whined "And I'll talk to her when I'll need to. That reminds me" she got up "Ced's anniversary is coming. I'm going to ask Lisa to book tickets to London for a week."

She was almost out of the room, but stopped and peeked in "In the meantime, don't kill each other" and she closed the door behind

"Who is Ced?" Derek asked

"you might not wanna know" he said, sitting on her bed

"She said she lost all of her family except her abusive relatives. So who is Ced? I want to know" Derek insisted

"Cedric was her first boyfriend. Her…" he paused "True mate"

"What?"

"You see our kind is something different. We have soul mates. Unlike in your kind where it is all about smell and all. In our world, it is about the spark of the heart. Everyone time a pair of sparks are born apart. A male and a female. And on very rare occurrence, of same gender. They are soul mates. Meant to live together. And if mated, die together. My mate is Mia, her best friend. We were once enemies, but things change. Her was cedric. He was two years older to her, but her soul mate. He was killed before they were mated. And she got into depression. It was a very difficult task to get her back and the adoption was just a bonus. She changed a lot, gaining many hunter traits too." He yawned

"What happens if she finds another mate?"

"Another mate, doesn't exist. There is not a replacement of a soul mate. Even if there is, it is very rare to have a second mate. The remaining person normally dies alone either due to heartbreak or natural cause"

"How rare?"

"1 pair in a ten thousand pairs has a second soul mate" Dray got up and walked out "You better leave. Something tells me she's gonna stay at Lisa's room tonight"

* * *

 _Aish_


	7. Evaluation

Allison groaned, canceling the call on her phone. Hearing a knock, she looked up and saw Dray

"Dray" she smiled

"Are you okay?" he asked, entering

"Yeah. Its just, Scott's not picking up" she sighed

Dray sat on the bed near her and smiled

"Give him some time and space. He'll call back."

"Okay" she nodded "so, you need anything?"

"It's about Jewel actually"

"What about her?" Allison slightly frowned

"Ced's funeral is coming"

"She told me yesterday that she wants to go to London for a week or so for the funeral" Allison nodded

Dray nodded sadly "Something tells me that she's getting back to her shell. And this time it won't be easy to pull her out"

"Last time it took about an year to pull her out. Is there something I can help with?"

"I think. Why not you show her that this world, her new world, cares about her. That she's important to this world. I cannot do this. Neither can Mia or Ron or anyone because it will just remind her off the old days and she'll just retract faster. Can I rely on you?"

"Dray, you are asking me to take care of my sister. Of course you can rely on me" Allison smiled

"it's not about being sister, Lisa. It's just that I've known her for a long time and grown to care for her like a little sister I never had. I have seen the real her. I know how she would react. And I need you help"

"Consider it done, Dray" she smiled

"Allison"

They both looked up to see Kate entering

"Oh hi Dray"

"Hey Kate"

"What's it that you were talking about?" Kate asked

"Nothing" Dray smiled, getting up "I should leave"

Once Dray left, Kate rushed to Allison "Don't tell me you have second plans and hots or Dray"

"what! No! We were just discussing about Jewel"

"Really?" Kate smirked

"Really" Allison got up the bed and sat on her computer

"So what are you doing?" Kate asked

"Just doing homework, sending some emails."

"Emailing the boyfriend?"

"No. I'm emailing PETA about how my wing nut father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in the school parking lot."

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and you can't see Scott?"

"I'm not gonna be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her father and says, "I hate you. I wish you were dead.""

"But –"

"But - I hate him and I wish he was dead."

"See, now you're starting to sound like a normal, angry teenager. What are you working on? Can I help?"

"Uh, a history project, and I just want to be left alone, actually."

"Come on. What kind of history project?" Kate leaned to look on the computer, while Allison hesitated

"I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history."

"Specific to your family?"

"Why? Do you have any ideas?"

"Type this in: "La Bete du Gevaudan.""

"The beast of Gevaudan. What is this?" Allison read from the search

"It's an old French legend that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family."

"Hey, Lisa. I as just wondering that if y-"

They stopped seeing Jewel entering in

"that if you have any idea on what to do on our history project?" she finished

"Come here" Kate beamed and jewel suspecially walked to them

" "In 1766 in a province of Lozere, la Bete killed over a hundred people."" Allison read

"La Bete du Gevaudan?" Jewel asked

"You know about this?" Allison asked

"Yeah. One of the books in dad's library is about it. I read it once" Jewel nodded

"Mysterious animal attacks, just like a certain town called beacon hills." Kate smirked as jewel froze. She knew that Kate was trying to prepare Allison for the world of supernatural and Jewel wanted badly to stop her without letting Allison know anything. But she just couldn't think of anything

"So what was it? The animal?" Allison asked, interested

"Nobody knows for sure, but I can tell you one thing. It definitely wasn't a mountain lion. What's it look like to you?" Kate showed them a photo

"It looks like - A wolf. A big wolf with red eyes" Allison replied

"I..um…I think I should leave. D-Dray is calling me" Jewel turned and without another word left.

Allison was about to close her laptop when Kate stopped her

"Why are you booking plane tickets?"

"Oh that is for jewel. She wants to go to London with Dray for a couple of weeks"

Unknown to all of them, Scott was hidden outside Allison's window listening to everything

* * *

"Stay away from Allison. Stay away from Allison. Stay away from Allison. Stay away from Allison. Must stay away from Allison. Just stay away from Allison. Stay away from Jackson. Just stay away from Jackson." Scott muttered all day, avoiding Allison at all costs and then eventually Jackson.

"Hey, Scott." Lydia smiled at him and took her seat and Scott sat behind Stiles, his regular place

"Still not talking to me? Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big - You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?" Scott babled to Stiles

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." He deadpanned.

Scott smirked and waited.

As he was walking down the corridor, Stiles approached him "What did he say?"

* * *

"Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked

"Yeah."

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day."

"When?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."

" To do what?"

"To teach you myself."

"I have a better idea. Why not ask Jewel?"

"For 1. She not at school today. She stayed home. 2. Are you seriously considering a werewolf hunter to help you learn control?"

"She and her potions have helped so far" Scott shrugged

"I sometimes just don't know what to make of you" Stiles groaned

* * *

Chris entered and sat next to the coiled form of his adopted daughter

"Hey"

"Hi" Jewel meekly said

"not feeling upto it?"

Jewel shook her head "I still miss him" she barely whispered

"Come here" Chris pulled jewel and wrapped his arms around her

"I won't lie to you, can I?" he chuckled, making her smile a little as she buried her head in his hug "I don't know how it feels to lose your significant other. I don't thin I can imagine losing your mother. I also know that you try hard to get over him, but…."

"he was my true mate" Jewel finished "I could have saved him. If I just hadn't listened to him about claiming the trophy together, only I would have reached there for the final battle. He wouldn't have been dragged into it or.." she chocked a sob "left me alone"

"that's what love is, sweetheart. It makes you do things that you otherwise don't consider doing. He loved you. So did you. He just wanted to see you happy. And he did what he thought was best at that moment"

He paused "Do you seriously wanna go to London with Dray?"

She nodded "I promised him that I'll never leave him. And I won't be breaking that promise till I die"

Chris just sat there comforting his daughter. Dray had talked to all of them and he was the one most concerned about Jewel. Victoria was too, but she didn't show it very well. Allison tried her best to help Jewel feel loved, but she also had her life to take care of

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

Chris nodded and slowly rubbed circles on Jewel's back. After some time he realized that she had dozed off. He carefully placed her on the bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead

"I love you jewel. We all do" and he left only to find Dray outside the room.

Chris closed the door behind him slowly

"She's not getting any better is she?" Chris asked

Dray shook his head "no."

"She is still blaming herself. Isn't there anyway we could help her?"

"Only if she had a second mate." Dray sighed

"go and take some rest" Chis kept a had on Dray's shoulder "You two have to leave tomorrow"

* * *

Derek looked at the second floor window which was facing the forest and was open. He had been waiting there for about an hour, deciding whether to go in or not. Sure he felt something towards the Argent's daughter, but it was not as strong as the call for a mate. He had assumed that it must have had to do with some of her secrets when he had accidentally began to hear Chris and Jewel's conversation. He didn't knew much about her past or ho she was or what she was other than the fact that she was a special huntress. Once he felt that jewel was alone, he leaped up and entered her room to find her asleep. He slowly walked to her bed and sat next to her. His lips curved into a small smile seeing her sleep innocently. He hesitantingly raised his hand and pushed a small bunch of hair from her angelic face.

She was beautiful. A perfect girlfriend material. But by hearing them talk, he realized that she still couldn't get over her ex, her true mate. Only if she had a second mate, Dray had said. Was there a second mate for her? If yes, who was he? Was it him? Was this the reason why felt felt a pull towards a huntress?

He didn't knew. Maybe he didn't even wanted to know. For now he just wanted to stay there and absorb each and every moment with her in peace.

* * *

Jewel groggily opened her eyes and looked around. For a split second she could have sworn that she smelled Derek. _I'm thinking too much_ , she thought and went to the bathroom and washed her face clean. She came back and didn't feel like doing anything so pulled an old trunk from underneath the bed. An old trunk. She opened it and smiled at all of her magical stuff. Her wand, fr starters, her first golden snitch, invisibility cloak, books and her shrunken broom. She pulled a dusty old book from the trunk and pushed the rest to the hiding place. She sat on her bed and opened the first page. James, lily and herself. She smiled as a tear escaped. She wiped it and flipped the page. The picture of three of them. Ron, Mia and herself, laughing at the camera.

She slammed the book closed hearing a knock.

Victoria poked her head in "Sweetie, Jackson has come to see you"

Jewel was confused. Why would Jackson want to see her?

"Okay" she nodded. She quickly hid the album and waited for Jackson to enter

"Hi" she smiled when he came and sat by her

"Are you okay?"

"I guess" she answered "Why?"

"since your incident with the bloody bus, you seemed to be quite shaken up. I was worried about you. I didn't see you at school either"

"thanks for your concern, Jackson. I really appreciate it. But I'm..uh..still not cleared to go school" She smiled " So, did you want something?"

"Actually, um, yeah. I wanted to talk. I realize that I've been a jerk to you. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm serious."

"I believe you're being serious, but I'm not so sure I believe you're being sincere, Jackson"

"Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then - some kid - Some kid just comes along, and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?"

Jewel passed into her past memories when he was speaking. As he spoke, she recalled as each time Dray, her then mortal enemy, had tried to belittle and insult her. How half of the school accused her of being the heir of Slytherin. How dray had ratted them out for his personal benefit.

"I do" she barely whispered

"What?"

With a jerk, jewel was brought back "I'm sorry, I mean I don't. I don't know"

"Well, it feels like something's been - It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do - anything. Anything in the world to get it back."

"Haven't you ever learned there's no "I" in "team"?" Jewel tried. She had learned it herself when the famous golden trio went for their hucrox hunt

"Yeah, but there is a "me." Ha. That was a joke." He chuckled, but jewel just smiled small "Gosh. You must really, really hate me."

"Not at all."

"You sure? Because - I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes. A lot, but - I'm not bad. I really like you. And - and Allison. And Scott. I really - I really like you all, and I want you guys to like me. I want to get to know you guys better."

"Trust me Jackson" she squeezed his hand reassuringly "I know just how you feel. And I, or Lisa, don't feel anything bad for you. You are a good friend. A caring one too. You just need to let go of your thirst to prove everyone everything because you cannot please everyone. People tend to criticize you and you have to listen. Being jerk to them only fuels their criticism"

Jackson grinned at the red-haired Argent

* * *

Allison, when came home noticed the Porsche parked outside. And in her knowledge, only one person drove that Porsche. She came in and saw Victoria in the kitchen

"Is Jackson here?" she asked

"He's with Jewel"

She rushed upstairs into her sister's room

"Didn't expect to see you here" she smiled, entering

"I just felt like I wanted to talk" he smiled

"Well, that's good" Allison smiled

"Are we ready for sister night?" Jewel asked

"Lydia said she wanted to join us" Allison hesitantly said

"More the merrier" jewel grinned

Then Jackson's phone went off

"It's Lydia" he informed "I better go and pick her up. You two get ready then. I'll drive"

"Scott's giving us a ride" Allison blurted.

Jackson shifted his gaze between the two sisters then shrugged

"Okay. I'll call after I'll get Lydia" and he left. Allison sighed but again tensed under Jewel's glare

"Can we include…."

"Scott?" Jewel asked

Allison nodded "You know this sister time is now sounding more and more like a friends picnic"

Allison sadly nodded

"But I think that's okay"

This cheered Allison and she beamed at her adoptive sister

"Now get out of here. I have to change" Jewel smiled and playfully pushed Allison out of the room.

Changing into a white-black striped top, ice-blue jeans and black leather jacket, she straightened her red locks and applied her regular minimal makeup and putting on black heeled ankle boots, she went to check on her sister who was also ready.

* * *

Both the Argent sisters walked outside,

"Do return home at decent timings" Victoria called from behind

"We will" they said in unison and then giggled.

They waited for fifteen minutes with no sign of Scott

"Okay where is your boyfriend?" jewel groaned

"He must be on his way. He's not picking up the phone" Allison sighed.


	8. Night School

Jewel groaned and started pacing around when she froze. She heard a howl. Not just any howl, a werewolf howl. And a strong one at that. Her head whipped at the direction it came from. She could only see trees and parts of forests, so she assumed it to be a calling from the alpha

"You okay?"

With a jerk, she turned to her sister and nodded, still guarded up. She resumed pacing, when her eyes fell on Dray looking at her from his room's window. He was too worried. No doubt he heard the howl.

"Must be the alpha" she muttered and saw him nod. Suddenly Jewel's phone went off

"Jackson" she informed and turned the call to speaker

"Lydia says we're coming to Get you." Jackson said

"Please don't. Okay, I'm sure he's on his way. He's only –" Allison paused

" 26 minutes late." Jewel finished

"You hear that? First it's "He's only 26 minutes late," a month later it's "He Only hits me when he's drunk." Slippery slope, Allison. Slippery slope." Lydia said from the other side

"We're picking you two up." Jackson declared

"No."

"Yes. Yes you are" jewel answered at the same time glaring at her sister

"Too late. Lydia and jewel get what Lydia and jewel want." Jackson chimed, making Jewel smile when his car pulled next to them and the two came out "Come on, get in. We can stop by his place and see if he's there."

Lydia rushed and gave Jewel a bone crushing hug

"Don't you dare kil the poor girl" Jackson laughed from behind

"Is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's half a freaking hour late?" Lydia asked, pulling after she heard Allison's phone chime informing an incoming message.

"Not exactly."Allison meekly shrugged

Everyone got into the car, when suddenly Allison asked to change the destination

* * *

"What're they doing here anyway?" Jackson asked, looking at the school

"All I got was this." Allison showed them the message

"They lock the doors at night, you know?" Jewel said

"That one's open." Allison pointed at one

"You don't need me to state the obvious, right?" Jackson asked

"That it looks like they broke into the school? No, pretty obvious." Jewel smirked at Allison's glare

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jackson asked

"It's okay. Jewel's coming with me"

"I am?" jewel asked surprised

"Yes you are. Now stop being a drama-queen and come with me"

The two sisters left the car and started heading for the school, when

"Hey, Jewel –" Jackson called from behind. The two stopped and looked at him. Jewel smiled

"You have this look like you're about to say "Be Careful." " jewel smiled

"I am. What?" Jackson asked seeing Jewel giggle

"That concerned look on you, I've never seen it before."

"Well, I am concerned." Jackson admitted

"Well, that's a good look on you. Don't worry. We'll be right back." Allison blurted, grabbed Jewel's hand and walked inside

"Okay." Jackson smiled

* * *

The two sisters started roaming in the school, looking around

"Trust me Lisa, if this turned out to be a not-so-funny prank by Scott, no one would be able to save him from me" jewel hissed

"I'm as creeped out a you are" Allison said

"I'm not creeped out" Jewel declared but yelped hearing a door shut. Allison shot her an amused glance "May be a little" she admitted

"Let's check the first floor" Allison advised

"Why are you sure that they are even here?" Jewel asked

* * *

They both walked to the first floor swimming pools area, looking around. Suddenly Jewel froze. She could smell three faint smells. Stiles. Scott. And the alpha. Wait! The alpha?

"Jewel" Allison approached her

"We need to get out of here. Like right now" Jewel rushed

"But Scott-"

"Scott's not here. Lisa, trust me, we have to get out of here" she pleaded. After a split second, Allison nodded when Jewel's phone went off

"Hey. we can't seem to find them. Okay, give us a second and we'll be right there." She informed Jackson and was about to turn and leave when her sister's phone rang

"Stiles?" Allison asked and answered

"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?" Allison asked"On the first floor." She waited and flinched at his tone, making Jewel growl slightly "The swimming pools." Allison seemed to relax, when she tensed again "Yeah. Jewel's with me. Okay, okay, we'm coming." She hug up and turned to Jewel

"I heard. Let's go. They so owe an answer to us" Jewel gritted her teeth

* * *

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott demanded the moment they entered the lobby. Jewel narrowed her eyes at the pair

"Because you asked her to. And by extension, me" Jewel complained

"I asked you to?" Scott asked, puzzled

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked, showing him the message

"Because I didn't." Scott admitted

"Did either of you drive here?" Stiles asked

"Jackson, did." Jewel said

"Jackson's here too?" Scott asked

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison demanded when her phone rang and she answered "Where are you?"

"Finally." Lydia sighed, her phone suck to her ear, as she and Jackson entered "Can we go now?"

Suddenly they all heard cracking and breaking sounds. Finally it dawned to Jewel. And she glared holes at the two boys

"Run!" Scott exclaimed and they all ran to safety.

* * *

Finally they entered the kitchen and Scott closed the door behind him "Help me get this in front of the door."

"Scott, wait, not here."

"What's it stiles?" Jewel asked and then gasped

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison demanded

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked

"Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs." Scott rushed

"Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. " but everyone ignored him, trying to block the door. Stiles sighed. Jewel gave him a assuring squeeze and let out a loud wolf whistle, making everyone stop

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles motioned towards the windows as everyone took notice of it.

Jewel stomped and grabbed both Scott and Stiles by their shirt collars and pulled them aside

"Give me one good reason that compelled you to send an invite to the alpha for him to come here?"

"It's Deaton!" Stiles spoke all of a sudden

"Deaton's who?"

"The alpha. It's his boss"

Jewel chuckled "You two are mistaken. Alan is not the alpha. I've known him for years and he's not a werewolf that's for sure. I can vouch for him"

The two exchanged a glance

"now who sent the text to Lisa?"

"We don't know."

"What were you two doing here?"

They exchanged nervous looks

"We came to call the alpha-"

"Which you have done beautifully" Jewel remarked

"but he killed Derek and trapped both of us in"

"Apparently all of us" Stiles inputted

"Derek's dead?" Jewel's eyes widened

"Yeah. We think. He was injured pretty badly"

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asked, breaking the trio's private moment

"Somebody killed the janitor." Scott informed

"What?" Lydia asked

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles repeated

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison was totally freaking out

" What, who killed him?" Jackson asked

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed –" Lydia started

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson said

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison demanded

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott answered

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia asked

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott answered after some hesitance

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked

"Are you sure?" Allison asked

" I saw him." Scott nodded

"The mountain li –" Lydia began but Scott cut her

"No, Derek killed them."

" All of them?" Allison asked

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott answered

"The bus driver?" Jackson asked

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott informed

"Call the cops." Jackson ordered

"No" Stiles said

"Wh - what do you mean "No?"" Jackson asked

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles argued

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson demanded

"I'm calling." Lydia took out her phone

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec –" Stiles started but Lydia was already speaking

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." She informed others, separating her phone

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia said, horrified

"Okay, then call again." Allison urged

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles said

"Stop!"

Everyone turned and looked at Jewel since she had spoken after a long time

"Don't you get it? We were called to school by a fake message. Someone locked us inside and is waiting out there to kill us. You seriously don't think that he won't be smart enough to give police the wrong tip about break in school? Whoever is doing this, wants us dead. All of us"

"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison demanded, on the verge of crying when everyone turned to look at Scott

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott backed

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked

"No. I mean, I don't know." Scott snapped

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles said hen sighed as he somewhat relaxed took Scott to a side where Jewel followed them

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Jewel hissed

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" Scott said but realized something under jewel's glare "Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off."

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked

"But we are alive." Scott pointed

"It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." Jewel said, looking around

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked

"No! Derek said it wants revenge." Scott informed. Jewel looked away deep in thought

"Against who?" Stiles asked

"My family!" Jewel slightly gasped "That's it. It wants me and Lisa dead because it is after my family. And you are his beta. Work done easily"

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." Stiles hushed

"Okay, ass-heads - new plan." Jackson said, gaining their attention and sending jewel and sorry look "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him." Scott said

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles exclaimed but as Jackson tried to steal the phone, Stiles punched him on the face which made Jackson stumble back

"Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" Allison rushed to Jackson to help him. Stiles took out his phone and dialed a number

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school." His expression changed hearing a bang at the door they just blocked which kept on increasing "Dad, we're at the school." And he hung up

"Oh my god." Lydia exclaimed backing up

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles pointed towards the emergency exit

"Which only goes up." Scott informed

"Up is better than here." Jewel said walking past them

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked Jackson

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson answered

"Five? Jewel and I barely fit in the back." Allison frowned

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention."Stiles informed

"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott suggested as he, Stiles and Jewel cornered again

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles noted

"The janitor has a key." Scott said

"You mean his body has it" Stiles corrected

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott suggested

"No" jewel spoke "no need for the keys. I can open the lock"

"how can you-" Stiles began

"That's my tension to take" she snapped "But we need a distraction. If we get out of there, using this connection you have to him, he'll figure it out and follow us. We need to make sure he is away while you get out of here"

"What do you mean by 'you'. you are coming with us" Stiles said

"No I'm not. Someone is needed to keep the alpha at bay. And trust me I can deal with it" Jewel told them and turned to others

"I'm getting the key." Jewel informed

"Are you serious?" Allison exclaimed rushing to her sister "You cannot just go there"

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Jewel said

"I'm going with her. She won't be alone" Scott said

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison said

"We'll be fine Lisa. You four just try and get out of here"

"There's gotta be something else." Allison said

"There is." Lydia said motioning to the rack of chemicals

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting molotov cocktail." Lydia informed

"Self - igniting –" Stiles started speaking

" molotov cocktail. What?" she asked seeing the looks others were giving her

"I read it somewhere." She retorted

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles said

* * *

" Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia asked as she mixed the chemicals

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison was trying to reason with Scott

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages. And why are you not worrying about Jewel?"

"Jewel is trained in combat. She knows how to fight even with the last drop of blood in her body. You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Scott said but before he could say something else, Allison spoke

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

Scott just pushed her away slightly and he and jewel grabbed one flask each. They nodded to each other and then looked at others

"Please be careful Jewel" Allison hugged her tight

"I love you Allison" she whispered as Allison's eyes widened. She hadn't called her 'Allison' since her adoption. She had always fondly called her 'Lisa' and the way she said it, Allison was not having a good feeling about it.

"Now you really need to be careful" Jackson smiled a little

"I'll be" she smiled and walked out, Scott following her

"Lock it behind us" he informed and they locked the door

* * *

"So trained in combat, huh?" Scott asked

"Yeah" she absent minded-ly answered "I see Lisa told you about me"

"She did. I'm pretty surprised. I didn't know that you are trained in combat at such a young age"

"There's a lot you don't know about me. and it is partially the reason nothing surprises me anymore" she replied and then they entered the gym following the blood scent. Scott stopped next to bleacher sand Jewel walked to him. He pointed at something between the bleachers and Jewel followed his gaze to see the body of the janitor. She handed him the flask

"What are you doing?"

"The alpha's here. I can smell him. Look when I say, throw them at him then run. I'll keep him busy. You run to others. If I didn't reach there in next fifteen minutes, counted, you all stay put and no one leaves till morning. If I return, we get out"

Scott nodded, horrified

"I know you are here" she yelled "Why don't you come out and we can resolve this" she walked to the center of the court. Suddenly she walked lifted and thrown away. She hit the wall and fell

"That's gonna hurt in the morning" she muttered and got up to see Alpha, smirking at her

"We meet again" he growled

"Indeed" she smiled and launched herself at him. She took out a pair of daggers from under her jeans and slashed the alpha across the chest. He roared in pain, but swung his arm at her, which she ducked and flipped her daggers to attack again but he headbutted her. She backed a bit but looked up with a smirk. But before she could make a move, the alpha lifted her with her leg, upside down and threw her again. This time she hit the bleachers and rolled down. She, groaning, got up and tasted blood to see the red fluid flowing from her head and lips. She tried to get up but the alpha rushed to her, bit her leg and threw her away again

"Scott, now!" she managed to say before hitting the wall and blacking out

* * *

Chris pulled at the school hearing a call from the police that Allison and Jewel had been trapped in school with some serial killer. He frantically got out and started searching for his daughters. Allison rushed to him and hugged him tight. Before he could ask about Jewel,

"Jewel" Allison was crying bad and pulled Chris with her. The scene he saw made him freeze completely. She was covered in blood, bruises, cuts and a big gash on her calf and she was unconscious

"Mr. Argent" Sheriff Stilinski approached him

"How's—" he couldn't let the words out

"She injured very badly. Looks like she tried to fight off Derek Hale for saving other. You are proud to have her" he gave him a sympathetic smile and walked away

Derek Hale. He was going to get a visit form an angry Argent as payback for what he did to his little princess.

* * *

"Dad" Stiles approached his father

"Yeah?"

"How's Jewel?" he asked

"Can we see her?" Scott asked. Sheriff exchanged look between the two desperate boys, the nodded and opened the ambulance door

"She was brave" sheriff sighed

"you don't even know" Stiles said

"Sheriff, if you could-" Scott started. Sheriff nodded and walked away. Scott carefully removed the cover over Jewel and slightly turned her leg.

Scott and Stiles shared a horrified glance when they noticed a bite on her leg.

* * *

 _Aish_


	9. Lunatic

Dray bursted into the hostipital and frantically searched for his best friend

"Dray"

He whipped his head and saw the whole Argent family and some of Jewel and Allison's friends.

"Where's Jewel? How's she?" He demanded

Chris lead him to the ER but didn't go inside

"I just….cannot" he whispered and left.

Dray, with shaky hands, opened the door and walked in. his breath got stuck as he noticed the injured Jewel. She was connected to life-support machine with multiple bandages and plasters over her body. He walked to her and sat on a chair.

"Oh Harry" he whispered

He never liked the name Jewel. He never liked her getting adopted. He didn't even like her getting away from him. He just wanted to be close to her. She was his sister in all but blood. He had sworn to protect her. And he failed. He just couldn't bring himself up to it. He had let this happen

"Why?" he asked, tears welling in his eyes "Why did you do this? Why do you care of others before your own needs? Why do you have the 'People-saving thing'? Why Harry? You cannot leave me. Or Mia or Ron. Who will kill me if I hurt Mia? Or who will Tease Ron until he turn tomato red? Who will" he sniffed "Who will carry on the name of the Marauders?"

And then suddenly he started sobbing, holding her hand

* * *

Dray came out, his eyes red and puffy.

"I'm calling Minerva and others" he informed and as Chris nodded, he walked away. Tomorrow they were supposed to leave for London. This was not the way way either of them had decided to spend it.

* * *

"Chris" Kate started when they both were alone. Victoria was tending to Allison

"You saw the bite. It is going to change her" she added

"No it is not" Chris smugly said "if you have not forgotten, she cannot be changed"

"What if she did?"

"Well, I know my daughter better than you. We'll cross that bridge when we'll come to it"

Kate nodded. She didn't like putting her favorite niece through this but they were werewolf hunters. They killed them. And they couldn't do it if one was within a family

* * *

Scott an Stiles had visited her next day. They walked to the room she was in, and were about to enter when,

"Scott?"

They both turned to see Melissa walking towards them

"Hey mom" Scott smiled

"What are you two doing here?"

"Oh we came to see Jewel" Stiles answered

"Jewel Argent?"

"Yeah. She's Allison's sister" Scott answered. At her questioning look, Stiles justified

"His girlfriend who just broke up with him" earning him a glare from Scott

"I'm really proud of her. She did save all of you. I just hope she survives so that I could thank her all I can" she smiled

"How's she?" Scott asked

"Critical. She had a tons of injuries and multiple fractures. And quite a blood loss."

"She'll get okay, won't she?" Stiles hopefully asked

Melissa sighed "Many of her injuries were fatal. You see that one gash over her abdomen? That's three inches deep. Enough to kill anyone. It's a miracle she's alive. And something tells me she'll survive"

* * *

 _One week passed._

Allison didn't separate from jewel nor did Dray. Both of them stuck close to her. Since Minerva was busy, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were at the hospital were very next day. most of the time, the five stayed in the hospital, only going Argent home for taking showers or change of clothes. Sometimes Lydia or Jackson would stop by and so did Scott and Stiles.

Mia and Ron were in the cafe, collecting food for them while Allison was talking to her mother outside. Dray pushed back a strand of her red hair when a loud beeping drew his attention. He looked up and grinned with eyes glassy. He rushed out and started calling for the doctor.

* * *

Dray was pushed outside where the other three joined him. After half an hour, the doctor walked out

"It's amazing. Her recovery has been very fast all the way for the bruises she suffered along with three fractures. I'm sure that she could be discharged by tomorrow."

"can we see her?" Mia asked

"She's awake" The doctor smiled. The fours burst into the ER at once and started at Jewel. Mia stomped to her and slapped her, which made other's cringe

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Apparently she wasn't" Ron crossed his arms

"Saving others and my sister" she said, glaring at Ron, while others glared at her

"Look where that landed you" Ron said, frowning

"Lisa, how are-" Allison cut her with a roll of eyes

"I'm fine. We all are. Only you got hurt. The police rescued us in time"

"Oh good" she muttered

"I'll just inform others" Allison grinned and walked out

"I saw the bite" Dray said

"What bite?" Mia demanded

Dray and Jewel exchanged horrified glances and then sighed as Dray started telling the whole story

* * *

"That's it Harry. You are not staying here anymore" Ron ordered

"You are not my Dad Ron. No one here is. I cannot keep running from one place to another because of fear. First Voldemort made me run al the way to the States. And now you want me to run again because of an alpha werewolf? Fat chance" she scoffed "I cannot keep running all my life. I need to face these problems. And I'm a werewolf hunter. This was bound to happen someday if not today. I chose to be this. I've hunting wolves for 5 years."

Others nodded, understanding

"So the bite?" Dray asked again

"I'm immune to it. It'll heal just like others by tomorrow morning at the most" Jewel told them

Then she realized something

"Is Minerva—"

"Here? No. But Molly is" Dray said making her wince

"And mum's demanding answers and a pretty good reason on why she should leave you with them again" Mya answered

"You had to call them?" she asked Dray

"You seriously want me to get an earful from all the Wizarding World just because I knew you were wounded and didn't inform anyone?"

"If he hadn't, I would have hexed him" Mia glared at Dray

"And I would have fed him to Hungarian Horntail" Ron added

"See!" Dray exclaimed and suddenly they all started laughing

Rest of the day had been quite (un)eventful. Molly had barged in her room, hell bound to take her back. With her Minerva was there too. Jewel had to repeat her whole 'not running away again' speech to them. Though Minerva seemed quite satisfied by her choice, Molly still wasn't. It took everyone, even the Argents to convince her to give Jewel a second chance of survival with the Argents. And finally begrudgingly, she agreed.

* * *

Lydia and Jackson had stopped by just after Molly and others left. They both thanked her a lot for saving them and promised to host a 'Welcome home' Party.

Right now, Allison was alone with jewel. Dray had gone home to refresh while others were packing stuff to go back

"You wanna tell me what really was there? Because I don't think a human like Derek Hale was possible of doing so much damage to you before you cursed him zillion times" Allison asked

"First, Scott was with me. So according to the rules, I practically cannot use magic in front of a muggle. Second, my magic is mostly rusty. Haven't used it for sometime. And for what was there, you are not ready for this, Lisa. Trust me, you still need to grow up a bit and learn more. I cannot help this because I was born into it. You were born to be normal and please enjoy this normal life before something supernatural disrupts it"

Allison nodded.

* * *

 ** _Three days later_**

Today was the first time Jewel and Allison went to School after the incident. But today, Chris and Kate had driven them to School. Chris pulled over and when Allison tried to open the door, they found it locked. Jewel sighed and leaned forward

"Dad, if you're going to insist on driving us to school, you at least have to let us out of the car." Jewel said as Allison nodded

"Kate, what's your opinion on home schooling?" Chris asked

"Trust me Dad, been there, done that. It sucks" Jewel informed

"Well, you know, I'm more of a learning - by - doing kind of girl." Kate winked at her nieces

"What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughters' lives?" Allison asked. Kate smiled at the, bent across Chris and pressed unlock

"Thank you." The sisters beamed and got out of the car

"You're welcome." She called after them then turned to her brother

"So, Chris –"

"Don't. Just - Your look communicates it perfectly. Yes, I underestimated the danger. Yes, we should've acted sooner. Yes, I should've listened to you. Anything else? Or does that cover it?" he snapped

"All I was going to say is you need to stop and get some gas." She smirked, pointed at the dashboard.

* * *

"It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us." Allison said, slightly surprised

"Thank you, for the protection of minors." Lydia remarked

"Lydia, do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely." Lydia answered

"You know what I mean."

"Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills."

"Firstly, he was with my sister trying to save us from Derek Hale. How badly Jewel got injured, you saw her."

"That's what I'm saying. He should have protected her. But he let her fight and himself became the audience. I seriously think that your family should consider pressing charges at him"

* * *

Allison and jewel walked into their chemistry class for their test. Jewel saw Scott trying to approach her sister, so she shook her head and he nodded.

"Mr. McCall, please take a seat." Harris stated, and Scott obliged

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Harris instructed

Jewel giggled seeing Stiles suddenly write his name on the book

"However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." And he started the sop watch.

Jewel smilingly marked the answers knowing all of them. She was distracting suddenly by some noise and saw Scott rushing out of the class

"Mr. McCall?" Stiles got up and rushed out too

"Mr. Stilinski!"

Allison and Jewel exchanged glances then shrugged resuming the test

* * *

"Jewel!"

Jewel stopped and turned to see Jackson running towards her.

"I see you are back to fit, huh?" he smiled

"I guess." She smiled, pulling up the hoodie cap "I can still kick someone's ass"

And they laughed

"You brought a new hoodie? I never saw this one before"

"This is Lisa's actually. My favorite one got torn so I'll be going for shopping to buy me a new one"

"So, what are going to do now?" he asked

"Right now, I'm starved and heading to Cafeteria. You can join me if you want"

"that sound's fun" he grinned

They both walked to the cafeteria and took a seat, waiting for others. Jewel took out a box from her bag and kept it on the table. She was eating her sandwich, when she noticed Jackson funnily staring at her

"Oh, uh, you got something on your –" he rubbed near his lips. Jewel followed his directions an tried to rub it off "Here, let me. " and he wiped it

"Thanks." She smiled and resumed eating. Then she opened and the box and extended it to Jackson

"You want the bite?" she asked

"What?" Jackson asked, suddenly

"Do you want a bite?" she asked again, showing him the box of cookies

"Oh. No. Thanks."

"Sure?" she asked

"Yeah" Jackson smiled in return

"Are you doin' okay? I mean, since the other night?" she asked

"Better than I thought I would be. Besides, I should be the one asking you since I wasn't the one who spent a week in hospital." He chuckled "You still thinking about everything that happened?"

"Not really. I'm thinking of what happened after it. The woman who practically adopted me, because i was friends with her son, is actually very adamant on taking me back to London with her" she chuckled

"You are not leaving, are you?"

"Of course not" she giggled and grinned "I have Lisa to think of. She's not feeling very well after her break up with Scott. She's still doubting that decision of hers"

"think he got - Exactly what he deserves." Jackson answered

* * *

Since Jewel had the last period free, she walked to the school ground and sat at one corner next to the forest doing some homework. Suddenly she was yanked off as someone grabbed her from behind, one hand over her face and another over her abdomen and started pulling her into the forest.

Instead of panicking, Jewel sighed and after a distance they went, she muttered "Petrificus totalus" and the person froze like a statue. Jewel got out of the grip with a smile.

"nice try Derek. Could have just called me and I would have come instead of dragging me into the forest" she smiled at the frozen blue-eyed werewolf. She muttered another spell and her was relieved

"You are a witch!" he exclaimed

"And you are a sourwolf!" she smiled "Took you enough time to figure out"

Derek sighed and then suddenly wrapped her in a tight hug

" I was worried about you"

"the great Derek Hale was worried about a hunter? I was worried about you. I wasn't the one who was nearly killed."

"Well this particular hunter has fallen in love with a werewolf. And you were nearly killed" he smiled

"Point taken" she smiled

"Scott mentioned the bite. The alpha bit you"

"I'm alright. And I'm not a werewolf. I'm immune to the bite"

"Because you are a witch"

"Somewhat"

"Wait. Is that how you masked your scent from me?"

"Yes. Isn't that good to know" she laughed then realized something "I'm sorry for making you the most wanted fugitive"

"I don't think it's you fault" he said "It's Scott's"

"I tried my best but I couldn't. And now I'm feeling so guilty about it no matter I had to do something about it or not because-" jewel was cut off when Derek pressed his lips to her. Jewel equally responded. After what felt like eternity, they broke up and gasped for breath

"I really missed you too" jewel grinned closing the distance between them again, their foreheads touching

* * *

"Right, now, you can't tell your father or your sister about this, because they'll kill me." Kate said

"Okay." Allison nodded, holding out a plastic teaser gun

"Okay. Well, what's our hapless victim's name?"

"Mr. Bear."

"You named your Teddy Bear Mr. Bear? That's, like, the worst Teddy Bear name in the world."

"I was five years old."

"All right, well, just shoot your unimaginatively named bear and put it out of its misery."

Allison shot as small blue sparkles erupted from the bear

"Oh ha ha ha!" Allison mimicked the evil laugh

"See, now, that's what I'm talkin' about. See, if you would have had that the other night, you would have just -" Kate stopped when Allison walked back to her bed with a sigh

"whoa, wait a minute. I thought you wanted to learn how to do this, sweetie."

"I just don't know what happened" Allison answered, sitting on the bed, stressed

"With Scott?"

Allison nodded

"Aw. Listen, my gorgeous, young niece, you're gonna break hearts left and right, okay? And he was lucky to have gotten the tiny, little taste of Allison Argent's world that he got."

"But it just - It felt so right with him. And then he just started acting so strange, and now I don't know what to believe."

"Well, sweetie, he's a guy. You can't believe anything."

"It's just the whole thing with Derek Hale the other night - and Scott saying he didn't know him, but I saw them together."

"Whoa, hold on. Wait, back up. Scott knows Derek? Alleged killer Derek? Are they friends?"

"No. Not really. I mean, at least that's what he said."

"How about you tell me everything that Scott said about Derek."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"I mean everything."

"I don't really much of stuff. Jewel usually hangs out with both Scott and Stiles and she might knew more than me" Allison answered before telling her aunt everything.

* * *

Jewel was grooming Hedwig. And Hedwig perched on her arm, relaxed under the soft touch of her bonded. A knock alerted both for them and Kate entered

"Hey" she smiled and Jewel smiled back

"So you are not a werewolf?" Kate asked sitting next to her

"Nope. Do you want me to?"

"Do you want me to hunt you down?"

"That's might be exciting" she chuckled and Kate giggled. Kate raised her hand to pet Hedwig, when the white owl extended it's head to bite her, which made her yank back her hand

"Still doesn't like me, does she?"

Jewel shrugged

"So, Allison mentioned that you, Scott and Stiles are pretty close"

"Good friends" Jewel corrected

"and she also mentioned that Scott knew Derek Hale"

"So? Wasn't he the one who trapped us in the school? He's a werewolf" inside, she was panicking. Kate couldn't know about Scott. She shouldn't know.

"But he's not the alpha"

"Who said it was the alpha who was there trying to eat all of us?" She raised a brow

"So it was beta. It was Derek"

"Can you give any other reason for why I didn't turn into a werewolf?" Kate stopped "Because Derek bit me. A beta's bite doesn't change. An alpha's bite does"

Kate nodded "What all you know about Scot and Derek being friends"

"Why are you inquiring me?"

"Because I need to know. And you will tell me the truth if you are not hiding anything"

"Scott never mentioned Derek before. Actually, never. I know of their this friendship because Derek once dropped Lisa home on Scott's behalf and once I saw them in school together. And I don't know the reason"

"So you never thought that Scott could be the beta?"

"Scott? A werewolf?" Jewel laughed "Some vivid imagination, Kate. Scott cannot survive without Stiles. You really think he could do all that murders without discussing any of them with Stiles, whose dad, who happened to be the Sheriff, won't figure out even a bit of a detail?"

"I guess"

"Besides I'm sure my instincts would have gone haywire if I attended classes with a werewolf sitting next to me. I'm a wolves natural predator. My first instincts would be to kill him"

Kate nodded

"Wait. Why were you talking to Lisa about Derek and Scott?" Jewel asked

"I wasn't. she was telling me about Scott issue when she mentioned that Derek trapped you inside and them being friends"

Jewel smilingly checked the pet bag when she frowned.

"My owl treats are finished" she groaned as Hedwig hooted as if scoffing

"I'll get some right now, Hedwig. Just be patient" she smiled and got up only for Hedwig to fly and perch on her shoulder

"I think she wants to come with you" Kate smiled

"I think we should go then" Jewel smiled and they both exited

* * *

Jewel walked into the supermart and grabbed a couple of cans for Hedwig, who was perched on her shoulder, after she made sure they were okay. Jewel sometimes found it irritating on how picky Hedwig was, but she was also her first best friend, so she let it slide. Walking to the cash counter, she checked out.

"You owl is very lovely" the girl cashier had commented

"It's not easy to keep her. She tends to be very picky" Jewel giggled and as she was taking out her card to pay,

"What are you doing here?"

Jewel turned and found Jackson walking towards him

"Oh I was just picking some bird feed for her" Jewel petted Hedwig "What about you?"

"Oh, uh, for Danny. McCall bashed him pretty hard on the field." Jackson said, motioning to the medical supplies he was holding. Jewel nodded and paid for the pet food and waited for Jackson to finish.

Once they both finished, they walked to the parking area

"Why do I get the feeling you could use someone to talk to?" Jackson asked

"Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe 'cause I'm kind of feeling the same way." Jackson smiled

"Usually I talk all my problems to Hedwig and she listens to them, but doesn't reply" Jewel smiled

Jackson smiled "I think I've heard the name Hedwig before"

Jewel shrugged

"you drove?" Jackson asked

"Actually I walked. I wanted to feel some fresh air after being stuck to hospital for a week"

"I'll drop you"

"It's okay. I'll walk back"

"I don't think that it is okay considering that Derek Hale is still on the loose"

* * *

Jackson lead Jewel to his car where she slid into the passenger seat

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh?" Jackson asked

"I would never laugh at you." Jewel answered

"I don't think it was Derek in the school." He said

"then who was it?"

"I don't know. But it wasn't Derek"

Jewel sighed and leaned back

"what's troubling you?" Jackson asked

"It's just something tells me that this is not over and my family in London is only waiting to get a chance and whip me out of here. All my friends over ther are pretty upset and angry after all that happened in the school, and my decision of staying here."

"and you don't wanna go?"

Jewel shook her head

"This is my family too, adoptive or not. I love them, Jack. I also love my family in London. But it is not like I can leave my family and go back with them. After all what happened in school was because of someone or something that I don't think was Derek"

"And I saw someone standing in the hall, but - But, I mean, it might have been Derek, but I couldn't see any features. It was - It was just this kind of black shape. Here's where it gets really hard to explain. The guy - Or whatever it was - It just got down on all fours, and then just took off."

"On all fours, like hands and knees?" Jewel asked

"No, like hands and feet. Like an animal. He moved like an animal."

"Well, then how do you know it wasn't an animal?"

"Because when he was standing up, he looked like a guy."

"Then what was it?" Jewel asked again, hoping he didn't knew about werewolves. Suddenly they heard a thump and their car shook slightly which made Hedwig sqeak.

"It'd okay, Hedwig. It's alright" she petted her and she calmed down. She extended her hand out of the car "Go home. I'll be back soon". Hedwig affectionately nipped her finger and flew off

"You sure she'd reach home safely?"

"I trust her" Jewel muttered getting out of the car

"Don'-" Jackson warned

"Don't get out of the car. Don't you dare step out. I'm going to see what it was" Jewel said and closed the door behind her

* * *

She took a deep breath and smelled Derek and Scott. She walked into the forest and found them talking

"Is there a cure?" she heard Scott ask

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of none" Derek replied

"Stop lying to him for once" Jewel butted in as the both eyed her. Derek with irritation and fondness while Scott with hope and relief

"There is one" she added

"we don't know if it's true." Derek said

"Well, what is it?" Scott asked

"It is true." Jewel confirmed then walked forward "You have to kill the one that bit you."

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott asked

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek promised Scott nodded

"You should go home" Jewel smiled and Scott walked off

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked

"Funny I should ask you the same. I'm not a wanted fugitive, you know" Jewel scoffed

"I was trying to save Scott" Derek answered

"But also try to keep yourself safe. Okay?" Jewel smiled, pecked him on the lips and walked back to Jackson.

* * *

 _Aish_


	10. Wolf's bane

"hi Jewel" jewel smiled seeng Scott and Stiles approach her while she was taking out books from her locker

"Now what do you want?"

"Nothing" Stiles answered

"you two never approach me until and unless you need anything. So what's it you want?" she asked facing them

"okay" Scott sighed "Have you seen this symbol?" Scott showed her a folded paper with a drawing

"Of course I have"

"What's it?" Stiles asked

"It's the Argent family crest. All the daughters in the family get a pendant of this crest when they are found suitable to be trained as a huntress"

"You have one?"

"Duh" she rummaged her locker and took out a familiar pendant and chain

"Is that-?" Stiles asked

"Silver? Yes" Jewel smiled "I'm surprised that you never notice Lisa wearing it, Scott"

"I actually did. That's we came to you" Scott answered

"Why do you need it?"

"Yesterday Derek had almost caught the alpha. According to him, when he last spoke to his sister she was talking to Harris and about this pendant"

"Our chemistry teacher?"

They both nodded. She took out her phone and dialed a number

"What's with the pendant Derek?" she asked

 _"you have it?"_

"I own it. Just like my sister. Now what about it?" she asked

 _"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."_

"The thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing." Jewel answered "Can you tell me what's going on?"

 _"I'll tell you later, babe. Okay? See you soon"_ and he hung up. Scott handed her the necklace back

"Are you and Derek a thing?" Scott asked

"What?"

"He called you babe. Are you dating?"

"Not really. Mind your own business which would be to get back to my sister" she frowned and walked away

* * *

After lunch break, jewel was walking out of her Latin class when both Stiles and Scott rushed to her, stopping just inches before her

"what's the rush guys?" she asked

"Jackson knows" Scott panted

"What?" Jewel's expressions grimed

"Scott's a werewolf. He changed with a bite" Stiles answered

"How?" she demanded

"I don't know. He just came to me and told me that he knows what I am" Scott said

"So?"

"We want your help Jewel" Scott demanded

"Did he say it out loud - the word?" Stiles asked

"What word?" Scott asked

"Werewolf. Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?" Stiles asked

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott said

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles smiled hopefully

"how about my family?" Jewel asked

"Okay, it's bad." Stiles accepted

"Look, Kate already got suspicious that you might be a potential beta. I tried to make it funny for her. So if anyone in my family got the wind that you are a beta even from a homeless man, they'll kill you first and check later" jewel warned

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott demanded

"Does he know about Argents?" Stiles asked

"I don't know." Scott answered

"I don't think so" jewel said

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked

"Hiding. Why?" Jewel asked

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles said

"Look, Stiles" Jewel spoke "I'm not gonna be a part of any such thing. But if a single scratch get laid on Derek because of you and your plan, trust me, I can also hunt human pretty well" and then parted ways

"She's scary" Stiles gulped

* * *

As soon as Jewel reached her room, she locked it and sighed

"running?"

"Not exactly" she turned and smiled at Derek who was sitting on her bed

"Then why the rush?"

"That is because my family visited after the school incident. And they want me to go back with them to London" she informed. Derek's smile go replaced with a frown

"And you are going?"

"No. I have decided to stay here. But she, i mean Molly, is a hard nut to crack. They're just looking for an opportunity to whisk me away" she came and sat next to him

"I really don't want you to go"

"Why would that be?"

"Be-" he paused. He had never said this to anyone but Paige and she was dead because of him. What if she also suffered the same fate?

"Derek?" jewel asked

"Nothing"

Jewel smiled and pecked him on the lips "Look, I like you. Have been for a while."

"But jewel-"

"no let me speak first. I know you really like me too, okay? Yeah. So if you are worrying that another attack like the other day or me dying, that's not going to happen"

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"I am a witch remember? But it wasn't a spell. I knew that feeling. I was feeling the same dilemma before I came in terms with my feeling for you. You cannot die easily. I cannot die easily die. And with me by your side, you will be perfect"

"So we are are stuck together?" Derek chuckled

"Trust me Derek, It will take a lot to get rid of me" Jewel beamed before Derek closed the gap for a passionate kiss.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, they finally separated and sighed

"we have to put a hold on that until the alpha is caught" Jewel smiled. her top was up revealing her smooth abdomen. Derek had removed his jacket and was about to take his shirt off

"I don't think so. We are managing pretty well" Derek smiled. Suddenly her phone beeped and jewel checked it

"What's it?" Derek asked

"A message. Lisa's going for a swim at the school" Jewel said and got up, checking for her clothes

Derek nodded and hugged her from behind

"Wait. A message" she realized something

"What?" Derek asked. Jewel quickly dialed Stiles

"Stiles"

 _"Yeah jewel?"_

"Do you know who sent that message to Lisa that night?"

 _"I don't."_

"Can you trace it?"

 _"I can't. But I know someone who can. I already called Danny. I was thinking the same actually. But convincing him could be tougher"_

"I'll see to it. You are the best Stiles" and she hung up and then dialed Danny.

 _"Hello?"_

"Danny. Jewel here"

 _"Yes?"_

"I need a small favor"

 _"What's it?"_

"I need to you trace a message. Please it's urgent"

 _"But I'm going to Stiles' place for lab work"_

"I know. I just spoke to him. There is some stranger who is messaging me annoying texts for a while. I need you to trace the source. Can you please do it for me?"

Danny sounded hesitant _"I can sure try"_

"Thank you Danny" she smiled and hung up

"What text?" Derek asked

"someone texted Lisa and I to come to school that night. That means whoever it was wanted both of us to be there. He's after my family. So whoever sent the text can be traced. Maybe from there we can find the alpha"

"that's great. That's the reason I love you" he pecked her "I need to go and check up with them."

"I'll ask Stiles to give you a call" she smiled

"Bye" and he jumped out of her window

* * *

Her phone went off, again, after a while. She sighed and answered

 _"Hey. I'm coming and then going for a run. Wanna join?"_ Allison asked

"I guess I could use some fresh air" She smiled and walked

* * *

"So what are you going to be today?" Allison asked, ready for a run

"What do you want me to be?"

"Let's see. You have been a fox, a panther, a hawk and an Alaskan malmute. Don't you think it's ironic that you have an Alaskan malamute as your animagus and hate winters?"

"I'm also ready to embrace death but nor easy to kill" Jewel shrugged

"That actually sucks. Staying alive forever the hard way" Alison winced

"Wanna give it a try?" Jewel laughed before changing into her dog animagus.

They both started running where occasionally Jewel would prank and make Allison fall, making her frown and in return to which she'd give a dogish grin. Finally after running for a while, Allison stopped and Jewel stumbled onto her

"Lisa" Jewel complained, changing back, rubbing her head

"what's it?" Jewel came and stood next to her sister and froze. In front of them stood the hale house.

"I think we should go" Jewel said

"I think we should check it out. I don't think anyone lives here. Better add some adventure to this run"Allison smiled and dragged Jewel with her. They both entered the house and looked around. They stepped into a nearby room and started looking, when Jewel froze. Allison was about to ask, when jewel indicated her to stay shut and pulled out a dagger from under her track pants and then threw at the door just when Allison shrieked

"Damn, you got some lungs on you!" Kate complained "Were you planning to kill me?"

"If you sneak up on me again, I might as well hit the target" Jewel smirked, pulling out the dagger from the wall just next to Kate's head

"Did you follow us here?" Allison asked

"Well, you can't blame me for being concerned about my favorite nieces, now, can you?" Kate smiled

"You really should not take that much stress when you know I'm with Lisa. I can protect her better than you can" Jewel smiled "And we are your only nieces"

"What are you looking for?" Kate asked

"I don't know - Something. Anything." Allison answered

"You mean answers - To lingering questions like –" Kate paused

"Why he would want to kill us." Allison finished for him

"Well, I mean, come on, look at this place. Could you imagine if your father and I were trapped in something like this? It might do some pretty interesting things to your head, don't you think?" Kate smirked

"Might as well add the fire" Jewel smiled a sickly sweet smile, arms folded, leaning on one of the walls "Now that will really make some interesting things to go through my head"

"It wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer." Allison answered

"You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer. You just - need a reason. And even then, sometimes - You can surprise yourself. What do you want, Allison?" Kate asked coming closer to her

"I want to not be scared. That night in the school, I felt utterly weak. Like - like I needed somebody to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling. I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful. I want to feel like Jewel" Allison faced her sister "She went to save us. I want to be like her"

"You don't want to be like me!" Jewel snapped, her eyes ice cold and walked out

"Je-" Allison was about to call her but Kate interrupted

"Leave her. Allison, if you can give me just a little bit of time - Be just a little patient - I think I can give you exactly what you want." She smirked

* * *

Jewel entered her house to hear her dad say "I mean, you get that I'm just thinking of my daughters' safety, right?"

"Will you believe me if say I think about it too? That it's all that I think about. When we were in the school the other night, every choice that I made, everything I did - every single thing was to make sure that she was safe! Even when Jewel was with me, I was trying to keep her safe!"

Scott.

Jewel quickly ran to her room, ignoring the looks both of them were giving her. Unknown to them Allison had also entered the house at the same to eavesdrop the conversation.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart" Chris smiled and entered

Jewel didn't respond

"what's it?" Chris sat next to her

"Lisa wants to be like me" she whispered

"Really? I think that a good thing because you are-"

"She wants to be a murderer like me" Jewel interrupted

"What?"

"She wants to be strong. Bold. Like me. Like the way I recklessly barged into a fight with the alpha. Like the way I nearly killed myself and Scott. I don't want it for her"

"I know sweetie. You care about her and want what best for her. So if you want her not to be like you, you should talk to her. Okay?"

Jewel nodded "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Always calming me down. I'm not even your own blood daughter but still you do so much for me. How?"

"You may not be my blood, jewel, but you are as precious to me. You are the Jewel of the family. And I love you as much as I love Allison." Chris kissed her forehead

"Thanks Dad"

"Now get up and let's go for the game" he smiled

* * *

"Where the hell is Bilinski?" Coach Finstock called. Jewel approached Scott on the benches and sat next to him

"Where's Stiles?" she asked. Scott's phone went off and he answered

"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start." He said

 _"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?"_ Stiles asked

"Okay" Scott nodded

 _"All right, thanks."_ Stiles said. Jewel snatched the phone from Scott

"Stiles, whatever you are going to do, please take care of yourself. I do not want to find a substitute for you" she chuckled

 _"Okay"_ and he hung up

"Good luck Scott" she patted his back and went back to the bleachers. The game was about to start when she saw Jackson sitting next to Scott and they discussing something. She concentrated, trying to listen

"It's the bite that does it, isn't it?" Jackson asked. So he really knew about the bite.

"Yes."

"Well, then, it's easy."

"No, it's not. I can't be the one to do it, okay? It has to be - It has to be an Alpha." Scott whispered

"Well, then, you get him to do it."

" I don't even know who he is. Okay, trust me. This whole thing is so much more complicated than you think. There's - there's others. There's hunters."

"Hunting what? What hunters?" Jackson asked

"Werewolf hunters."

"Oh, my God. You've got to be kidding me."

"No, jerk - off! There's a whole family of them, and they carry assault rifles. Do you get that? Assault rifles." Scott emphasized looking at Jewel and her family. Jackson followed his gaze and then turned back suddenly

"Them?"

"What? No, no –"

"Oh, my God, that actually makes sense." Realization dawned on Jackson "Jewel and Allison Argent. Oh, my God, you don't get it. You've known her this long, and you never actually asked her - her name, idiot. Do you know what Argent means in French?" As Scott shook his head, Jackson explained "It means silver." He turned and looked at them but turned back swiftly at Jewel's gaze

"Why is Jewel glaring at me?" he asked

"Because she heard everything, idiot" Scott snapped

"How? Is she also a…."

"No." Scott answered irritated "She's not a werewolf. But she's the best hunter in the family. Faster and more dangerous that anyone else"

"Now, this is what I like to see, rivals turned allies. You know there's no "me" in "team," right, boys?" Coach asked, approaching the two

"Yes, there is, coach." Scott answered

"Okay, smartass, how 'bout this - No "A" in econ if no win on field? Good? Huh? Perfect. Good." He confirmed at Scott's shake of head

"So what are you gonna do?" Scott asked as the players started taking their positions in a line for the Coach's inspirational speech, ready for the game

"Well, I'm gonna give you a chance to give me what I want. What's three days, huh? 72 hours. That's all you get, Scott. 72 hours."

"What if I can't?"

"Oh, come on, McCall. That's not a winning attitude."

"Let's go. Huddle up! Let's go! Big night! Big night!" Coach hollered gathering and encouraging the players

* * *

"Who's that? No. 37?" Kate asked

"That one. That's Jackson." Allison answered

"Holy hotness. Oh, if I was in high school again - Maybe just a substitute teacher."

"You are sick." Allison commented making Jewel grin. Kate separated from her niece and leaned towards Chris and jewel

"Jewel, Chris, remember how we were talking about a second beta - a younger one?" she asked

"Yes." They both answered

"Can you get turned by a scratch?" she asked

"If the claws go deep enough to enter the blood stream" Jewel nodded

"Wonder how deep those went." Kate said pointed at the scratch behind Jackson's neck

"Shit!" Jewel cursed at the thought of her family thinking of Jackson as the second beta. Why was she trapped in this mess?

* * *

 _Aish_


	11. Co-Captain

"Stiles. Stiles! Has anyone seen Stiles? Stiles! Has anyone seen Stiles?" Scott rushed through the players demanding for his best friend when Allison approached him

"Uh, you were - pretty awesome out there." Allison said

"Thanks. You too. I mean - that's not what I meant. " Scott stammered

"No, no, I - did some pretty awesome cheering. You can thank me." Allison smiled

"You did?"

"Totally. I went from, "go, team, go," to "defense, defense," without a - a breath. I brought my A game." Allison grinned

"State, state, state, state –" A lacrosse player ran by yelling

* * *

"Oh, isn't that just heartbreaking? Gosh, I bet it causes a lot of sleepless nights. You know what, though, McCall? I actually sympathize, which is why I'm gonna make this mutually beneficial. You give me what I want - and, uh, I'll help you get her back. " Jackson said as he pulled Scott separately

"What?"

"Well, three days makes it just in time for the winter formal. Uh, think about you taking her instead of me. And also think about all the things you' have to do to get her out of some tight little dress by the end of the night. See how this could work out for everybody? Three days, McCall. Have fun." Jackson smiled and left

"By the way, McCall - Apology accepted. " Danny smilingly approached to him

"I didn't apologize."

"Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me." Danny smiled

"Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored." Scott gave a small smile

"Apology accepted." Danny said and ran off.

"Scott?" Jewel ran to him "Where's Stiles?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to be here tonight"

"Last time I spoke to him, he was with Danny" Jewel said

"I'll see if he knows anything" Scott nodded and ran out. Jewel walked back to her family

"What were you talking to Scott about?" Kate asked

"Stiles was supposed to play tonight. He's absent. I'm just worried" she answered

"He'd be fine" Dray swung his arm across her shoulder.

* * *

"It hasn't been an issue since we lived here." Chris said coming into the garage with Kate and Jewel

"Which was?" jewel asked, keeping a pair of daggers from underneath her jacket on table and removing rest of her stuff

"All I'm saying is that firing those things so close by is bound to draw some attention." Kate said

"These things have saved my life more than once, and I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to." Chris argued

"This coming from a man whose preferred weapon is a crossbow." Kate chuckled

"Old weapons have their own….beauty. try this on for size" Jewel smirked and with a swift move she had a dagger next o Kate's throat. "No rifle or bullet can compete with that" she whispered and backed

"She gets it" Chris chimed

"You know these extra skills are something you could be teaching your daughter." Kate said

"I already know" jewel absent minded-ly remarked

"And I know that you get what I meant. I meant by Allison" Kate answered

"Not yet." Chris answered

"Ever?" Kate asked

"Not - yet." Chris growled and walked in. Kate stood on the table for support holding a arrow head. Chris and Jewel turned and made their way back into the house "You coming?" Jewel asked before entering

"Yeah. Coming." Kate nodded and followed them in

* * *

"Jewel" Scott said on phone

 _"Yeah?"_

"We have some big trouble" he said

 _"I'm all ears"_

"No. Not like this. Can we meet?"

 _"Sure. Where and when?"_

* * *

Jewel waited outside a local diner, sipping tea waiting for Scott and Stiles. She saw both of them approach and smiled

"We know who the alpha is" Scot said

"Who?" Jewel frowned

"It's Peter" Stiles said

"Derek's Uncle?" Jewel asked making them nod. She frowned "Have either of you have spoken to Derek. He's not picking up my calls"

"Derek's now with his Uncle. Peter wants me to join him and Derek and help. He wants to kill the people for something responsible. I just don't know what to do" Scott sighed

"Right now, try and get my sister back. Here" she handed Scott a familiar necklace "I took her necklace and hid it. Give it back to her and tell that you found it in school somewhere on floor. Okay?"

Scott nodded

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked

"I don't know" Jewel shook her head when her phone beeped. She said her good bye to Stiles and started for the forest. She saw both Scott and Stiles getting into his jeep and off.

* * *

"Allison - When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping - a five - mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia complained "And where the hell is Jewel?"

"She'll join us here only. And before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

"Did he?"

"Huh. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."

"Sure. As long as it's just friends."

"Well, yeah, I mean - It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything." Allison chuckled

"Uh, about that –"

* * *

Jewel walked as fast as she could following following her sister's scent. She finally approached the spot and found her with Lydia. What caught her attention was a certain arrowhead

"What does that do?" Lydia asked

"We're about to find out." Allison answered opening her duffel bag and taking out her compound bow

"Where did you get that from?" jewel approached them

"I found it in the garage this morning. Looked like a arrowhead to me. But strange. So I decided to figure it out" Allison answered before shooting. Blue-ish white sparkles erupted when the arrow touched the tree which made Jewel look away.

"You okay Jewel?" Lydia asked

"Yeah" she groaned rubbing her eyes

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked

"I don't know."

"Well - that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia asked

"Hold this." Allison gave her compound bow to Lydia

"What? Why?" Lydia freaked out

"Because I thought I heard something."

"So - what if you heard something?"

"So - I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing." and Allison took out her taser

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?"

"Shoot it." And she left

"But I don't know how to" Lydia whispered as Allison vanished

"Don't worry I do" Jewel answered

"Do you carry any lethal weapons?" Lydia raised her brow

"You seriously wanna find out?" jewel asked

Lydia hesitatingly nodded

Jewel sighed and removed two daggers from under her jeans, tied to her calves. Then she took out a small pistol from her waist and a small knives from under her sleeves

"That's all" Jewel sighed

"That's all?" Lydia's eyes widened "You carry them?"

"Always"

"Even to the school?"

"Yup"

"And no one ever stopped you?"

"My dad is a licensed weapons dealer. He just wants me and Lisa to be safe. And being the elder, I'm allowed to keep them as licensed weapons" jewel smiled, keeping all of them back.

* * *

When Allison came back, she had procrastinated thier shopping trip. Both the Argent sisters got back to their house to find Kate absent

"Where's Kate?" Jewel asked

"She went for a patrol" Chris answered her

"Okay" Jewel nodded and walked to her room.

* * *

Jewel sat on her bed doing her homework when her phone rang

"Hello?"

 _"Jewel, this is Alan"_ he sounded extremely worried

"What happened?"

 _"Can you get down to the clinic right now?"_

"I'm on the way" she jumped off her bed and walked out but found no one. She walked into Allison's room and found her

"Hey, I'm going for a midnight run. Just to take things off my mind." She smiled. Allison nodded and jewel left.

* * *

Taking a short cut through the woods to the Clinic, Jewel ran as fast as she could and reached their in time to see Alan operating Scott.

"What happened to him?" she asked, entering.

"He was shot." Alan off minded-ly answered

"Kate" she growled and headed to help him

* * *

"You seem pretty exhausted" Alan remarked once all the bullet's from Scott were removed and he was recovering

"I'm using my magic more often than last five years. And that alpha attack at the school, it all has left me like this"

Deaton nodded "I observed that you seemed to help Scott a lot. Any peculiar reason?"

She nodded "He just reminds me of myself in the beginning. He never asked for this, nor did I. he has to go through all of this just because one accident, one bite, and I had to because of a certain nut crack wizard. I just want to help him so he doesn't end up doing the mistakes I did"

"That's very kind of you. For what you do, you helping a werewolf is a great rule breakage"

"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Jewel told him

Alan nodded and was about to leave when Jewel called him

"alan"

"Yes?"

"Is there a chance that…." She looked up at him

* * *

Jewel sat down on the floor waiting for Scott to wake up. A groan captured her attention and she rushed got up

"I wouldn't get up just, yet." Deaton remarked

"Where am I –" Scott groaned

" You're fine. And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process." Deaton smiled

"But you're a vet."

"That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs" Hedwig hooted alerting her presence " and birds"

"Mostly?"

"Mostly."

"Wait. Hedwig?" Scott looked puzzled at the white owl when he was tightly hugged.

"Are you okay?" Jewel pulled

"I guess. Are you okay?"

Jewel nodded "You worried me"

"I did?" Scott's eyes widened

"You did"

Deaton chuckled at their small exchange "I should get home. Mom and Dad might question my 'midnight run'" she chuckled and left

* * *

 _Aish_


	12. Code-Breaker

When Jewel was walking to her room, she paused seeing a curled up Allsion. She entered the room and crouched in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Allison looked up and Jewel frowned seeing her cry

"Why are you crying? Who's ass do I have to kick?" Jewel asked

"Can you answer some of my question?" she asked, wiping her tears

"Okay"

"I want honest answers"

Jewel nodded

"Are werewolves real?"

Jewel was taken aback by this question, but she had promised to answer honestly.

"You are asking a witch that whether werewolves are real?" she chuckled "Of course they are real"

"Does this place has werewolves?"

Why was Allison asking questions about werewolves all of a sudden?

Jewel nodded

"Was it a werewolf which had trapped us in the school?"

Jewel again nodded, hesitatingly.

"Did you know that Derek Hale was a werewolf?"

Jewel was shocked. How the hell did her sister find out about Derek being a werewolf?

Jewel nodded again, too shocked to say anything.

"What do we have to do with them?"

She knew Chris would kill her for this, but she'll manage.

"Remember that the Beast of gevaudan was killed by an Argent?" Allison nodded "It was a werewolf. Not any local beast. Our family hunts them. We kill the rogue werewolves which cause havoc and harm and kill people mercilessly. We hunt those who hunt us"

Allison nodded, wiping her tears

"Now answer my questions" jewel demanded "Why did you ask about them?"

"Kate showed me our little family secret. She showed me Derek. He was like an animal. He had these fangs, hair on his face and his eyes glowed blue. And Kate was electrocuting him. Demanding answers from him. She wanted to help me feel strong. She wanted me to know. Why didn't you tell me anything? Or dad? Or anyone? Don't you care about me? Don't I deserve to know this?"

"Lisa, look, this supernatural part of the world, it is not for you"

"and it is for you?" she scoffed

"I was born into it. I didn't ask to be a witch. I was born like this. I'm a part of supernatural. Lisa, remember that night at school? I fought the alpha, to keep you safe. It was an advantage that you didn't knew"

"I would have helped you if I knew!" she snapped

"And get bitten by the alpha?" jewel snapped harshly. Allison was taken aback by the way the conversation had turned an jewel's tone

"I was bitten by him. Was nearly killed. Be happy that I can heal fast. But can you? The alpha's bite would have turned you into one of them. And you don't wanna know what our code punishes for that" Jewel snapped "And this was the reason we all hid it from you. you are in a trauma by just watching Kate torture Derek. How will you manage killing any?"and she stormed out of the room

* * *

Jewel curled in the corner of her room, lost in her own world. She had to leave for school, but she didn't feel like going.

She felt guilty for snapping at her sister like that. it wasn't Lisa who she was angry with but Kate. she had warned kate not to introduce Allison to the werewolf business yet. but that woman is so out of her mind. Allison hadn't spoken to her ever since their argument. it was for the first time ever since, they had maintained some distance voluntarily.

Suddenly she felt some one wrap their arms around her

"What happened?" Dray quietly asked

Without lifting her head, jewel told him everything.

"You need to give her a break okay? She's new to all of this. She's young, a kid at heart. Of course she thinks of it asa adventure land. But you and I, we both know what this actually is. She'll come around"

"You think so?"

Dray lifted her head and wiped her tears

"I know so" he kissed her forehead

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked as she and Allison waled into the mall

"Nothing's wrong, I just - I have a lot on my mind." Allison admitted

"Is it something about Jewel? Because ever since I met you two, you have always stuck together" Lydia asked "Like a buy 1 get 1 offer. and right now, she's nowhere to be seen"

"I had an argueent with her which didn't go very well"

Lydia took out her phone and called Jewel

"Where are you?"

 _"I'm not in mood Lydia. I'll shop for the dress some other day"_

"Well the winter formal happen to be tomorrow. So get your ass here right now before I make you try like the whole mall"

 _"You won't leave me, would you?"_

"Nope"

 _"I'm on my way"_ and she hung up. Lydia turned to Allison with a smirk

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress."

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison smiled

"Excellent."

"But not as much as I'm going to ask."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else."

"Who?"

"Him." Allison looked and Lydia followed her gaze. She saw Stiles, who was sneezing uncontrollably after he accidentally sprayed perfume on himself. Seeing the girls, he stopped and waved with a sheepish smile

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison chuckled.

* * *

Lydia walked across the aisles, picking up dresses and tossing them to Stiles who was running after holding all the dresses, complaining. Just then Lydia stopped and Stiles was just inches away from stumbling into her

"Oh my god Jewel" Lydia rushed to her

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked

Jewel nodded

"Stop lying. You are not. Just look at yourself" Lydia led her to the nearest changing room to show her reflection. She looked horrible. But she had been was pretty upset so didn't spent much time on her clothing. her hair was in a messy ponytail and she supported dark circles

"What happened?"

"It's just nothing. Excuse me" and she walked into the washroom

"What's with her?" Stiles asked, shocked. They both heard a clatter and saw Allison looking at them, worried and shocked. She rushed to the washroom to find Jewel. She entered and found Jewel in front of the mirror, cleaning her face

"I'm sorry" she breathed

"you don't have to be" Jewel deadpanned, combing her loose hair with her fingers

"Was it all because o the fight? I shouldn't have said all that. I've been mean, I know. I just…I'm sorry"

"The way you snapped, demanded answers, it was the reason we hid it from you. You were not ready. You still aren't" she said and walked out. She looked through some costly dresses once Lydia promised to buy her one.

"I think this one will suit you"

She looked up and saw the person she least wanted to see. He was holding an emerald green dress.

"This will bring out your eyes, don't you think?" he smiled at her. He held her hand and handed it to her

"I want you to be looking very beautiful the next time we meet, the daughter of Argents." He smiled and vanished.

Jewel quickly took out her phone and dialed

"Dad. I found the alpha"

"Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate –"

The announcement distracted her and she rushed out, smelling Scott on the way

"Thanks Scott" she smiled and walked out.

* * *

As soon as she reached home, Chris and Kate cornered her.

"What did you find out about the alpha?" Chris asked

"It's Peter Hale. Derek's Uncle" she answered "He said that the next time he meets me, he wants me to dress beautifully"

Chris let out a small growl but nodded

"Do you know who the second beta is?" Kate asked

"I have my suspicions" she answered

Kate took a deep breath "Did you knew that Scott was the beta?"

"What?" Chris barked

Jewel nodded

"I was suspicious. First I thought it was Jackson because wherever I found the wolf scent, he was there or had been. But mostly I ignored Scott's presence."

"So you knew?" Chris demanded

"I had my suspicions, like I said. I just wanted to confirm that he was the one so that you don't end up killing an innocent 16 year old"

"So he is the one?" Chris asked

Jewel nodded "Scott is the second beta"

* * *

"You ready?" Dray entered Jewel's room.

"Almost" she answered "can you.." she asked, struggling with the zipper

Dray smiled and pulled it up

"You look gorgeous" Dray comfortingly squeezed her shoulders. Jewel gave him a small smile. She was dressed in the same strapless green dress Peter had picked. With it she wore beige thigh length booth with heels and a beige blazer. She had done a little more than minimal makeup and her hair was straightened and bangs away with a green clip.

* * *

Dray drove himself and Jewel to the school just the moment Allison got out with Jackson.

"Shall we?" Dray lent his hand. Jewel took it with a smile and they walked in

Jewel looked around as she and Dray waltzed. She spotted Stiles asking Lydia to dance with him, Allison and Jackson in not so good company of each others. She sighed

"Is everything okay?" Dray asked

"They found out about Scott" she sighed

"They had to eventually" Dray said

"I could have hid it longer. Maybe erased their memories or something"

"Jewel, you cannot always protect everyone. Scott had to face this one day. The sooner the better. It'll just prepare him for upcoming challenges"

Before Jewel could answer, she heard Finstock's yell

"McCall! I see you! Come here, buddy. Come here. McCall! Get outta my way! McCall! It's a small gym, buddy. I'm gonna find you. I gotcha, McCall! Come here, come here! Get outta my way! McCall!"

"Look's like someone crashed the winter formal" Dray chuckled but Jewel didn't laugh. He looked at her and frowned then smiled "I know just what you need"

He took two glasses of drinks from a waiter and gave one to jewel.

"The drinks are spiked, you know" she informed, eyeing the drink in her hand

"I know. Cheers" he touched his glass with Jewel's. "Bottoms up" and drank it in one gulp. Jewel, after another second of thought, gulped it in. She took another glass and finished it. Then one more. Another one.

"Jewel. It's getting worse. You need to stop" Dray warned

"Just one more. Please" she slurred

"No. not anymore" he held her hand and guided her out

"Where are we going?" she demanded, giggling insanely

"To make you sober" Dray said and guided her out. He looked around but found neither Allison or anyone else. He led her outside and made her sit on one of the benches.

"You know, Dray, I'm not like this" she said

"I know"

"I love him"

"I know. I know you love Ce-"

"I love Derek"

"What?"

"Deaton says that he has the potential to be my second mate."

Dray rushed to her side "What else he said?"

"He says…he says…"

"He says?"

"That I'm breaking laws by helping a werewofe"

Dray sighed

"Dray, is it werewuf or werewofe?"

He took her purse as she mumbled to herself and was about to dial Chris when the phone rang as Chris called

"Jewel, where are you? We are at school"

"It's Dray" Dray said

"where's Jewel?"

"She got drunk. A little too much" Dray sheepishly said

"I'm coming to pick her up"

Soon a red SUV parked in front of them and Dray helped Jewel into the car. He saw a shocked Allison who was nearly crying, but decided to focus on Jewel for now.

"why the hell did she get drunk?" Chris demanded "She never drinks"

"I might have forced her for one glass. After that she kept on drinking until I stopped her"

Chris sighed "There's some coffee in the back. Try to make her sober"

Dray nodded and took out two cans of coffee and heated it with magic and handed it to jewel, who drank it almost immediately.

"Is she okay?" Allison asked after a while

"She'll be fine"

* * *

Jewel made a disgusting face but Dray kept on compelling her to drink coffee.

"the hangover sucks" Jewel groaned after a while "You got some more coffee, Dray? I'm having a killer headache"

Dray nodded and handed her another.

"You okay jewel?" Chris asked

"Almost" she nodded "I'm never drinking again"

"Where are we going?" she asked

"home" Chris answered

"Jewel" Dray whispered "Lisa knows about Scott"

Jewel's eyes widened before softening

"Lisa, you okay?"

Alison shook her head "You knew about Scott being a werewolf, didn't you?" jewel nodded. Allison sighed and looked away.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Kate smirked. Chris picked up a vase and threw it. It hit the mantle an shattered into pieces.

"You need anything else, sweetie?" Victoria asked

"Another mug of coffee would be great" Jewel said, rubbing her forehead

"Don't push me, Kate!" Chris groaned

"I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression, actually." Kate calmly said

" You told her." Jewel growled

"She found out."

"Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving, starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her to." Chris accused picking up the pieces of the broken vase

"Because she needs to." Kate answered

"No she doesn't. I already warned you Kate. This thing isn't an amusement park. Lives are lost. Now that she knows, Lisa is in constant danger"

"Why are you back here? You hate this town. I had a network of names I could've called a lot closer than you. But you called first." Chris demanded

"So now you don't want my help?" Kate asked

"No" Jewel answered

"I'm not sure I know who you're helping." Chris said

"Oh, come on. I'm here to catch the Alpha. Remember the one running around here, killing people at random?" Kate smirked

"Not random." Jewel mention

"What?"

"Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire." Chris informed

"Stiles called me for the same" she added

"Well, then that's even more reason for her to know, 'cause they've always blamed us for that fire. It is Derek and Peter Hale. But I guarantee they're circling around to us as their last targets." Kate said

"I know. It's why you're taking Allison out of here tonight. You're gonna drive her to the house in Washington, and you will stay there until I call."

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter?" Kate asked, standing up

"Get your things. I want the two of you on the road within the hour." Chris commanded and Kate stormed off muttering things to herself. Jewel slumped on the couch, looking unfocused and guilty

"I don't want any more harm on you Jewel" Chris calmly said

"Dad, I cannot be more harmed. I heal fast. I can help you" Jewel retorted

"I know. That's why you are going to help me find Peter Hale" Chris squeezed her shoulder

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I just wanted to make sure that Scott was not behind any of these murders. I don't want blood of another innocent on my hands" jewel hugged him tight, crying

Chris patted her back soothingly "I know." He pulled and wiped her tears, cupping her face "I want you to take care of Allison if anything happened to me. Okay?"

Jewel nodded and closed her eyes as Chris kissed her forehead.

"Now go and change"

* * *

Jewel removed her formal dress and put on dark blue jeans, a black tank top and a black leather jacket with black boots. She tied her hair into a high ponytail. She strapped her invisible wand holster under her jacket and attached her wand to it. donning all her regular weapons, she stpped out of the room.

* * *

"You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own." Kate remarked as she entered Chris's office. Chris was preparing himself.

"I'm not invisible, you know" Jewel chimed entering

"We're gonna talk about everything, I promise. Call me when you get there." Chris said

"Is she right? Can you find the Alpha?" Victoria asked

"No. But Scott McCall can. And we know how to find him." He smirked at Jewel who smirked back

* * *

Chris drove to the hospital with Jewel by his side.

"Jewel, just answer me one thing" Chris asked

Jewel nodded

"Is Scott McCall innocent?"

"Yes. He didn't kill a single person"

Her phone beeped

"It's Lisa" she informed "Lydia was attacked by a werewolf in the school. She's in the hospital. And there's police"

"So that's where we are going"

* * *

Chris pulled at the hospital and Jewel rushed in

"Sheriff" she walked to him

"Are you okay, Jewel?"

"How's Lydia?"

"Doctor's said that she'll be fine. But her body get on going into shock. As if having an allergic reaction" Sheriff informed her

Jewel nodded and Sheriff excused himself regarding a call

Peter was so going to pay for this

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" Jackson asked as he rushed behind Stiles

" To find Scott."

"You don't have a car."

"I'm aware of that. Thank you."

" Here, I'll drive. Come on –" he stopped and groaned at the look Stiles gave him

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault."

"Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?"

"All right" Stiles nodded "Did you bring the Porsche?"

" Yeah."

" Good. I'll drive."

As they both turned to walk , they froze when they saw Chris Argent and few of his hunters behind him.

" Boys. I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is." Chris asked

"Scott McCall? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance." Stiles answered

"Jackson, you?" Chris asked

"I –" he stammered

"tsk tsk tsk"

They both turned and saw Jewel behind them

"How many times have I told you Stiles not speak aloud. People might get to know your dirty secrets. And my! Are those your hearts. Because they are beating like drums" she smirked

* * *

"Oh, for the love of God." Stiles gasped when Chris pushed him against the wall, twisting his hand

"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?" Chris asked still no answer

"Stiles please don't make me take my Dad's place. Because that will really suck" Jewel said holding Jackson by twisting his arm behind his back.

"You have a tough grip for a girl" Jackson said. Jewel twisted his arm more making him grunt in pain

"no one asked your opinion Jack"

"Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Chris asked

"No. I could put it on my to - do - list, if you just let me go." Stiles answered

"Well, I have." He chuckled "And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?"

"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills."

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select –"

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?" Stiles asked

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that." Chris said

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it." Stiles said

"Never." Both Jewel and Chris answered together

"What if someone does?" Stiles asked

" Someone like who?" Chris demanded

"Can't you think of someone?" he asked, looking at Jewel.

"Kate" Jewel gasped losening Jackson's grip

"Bingo" Stiles shrugged

* * *

"Kate's not picking up" Jewel complained "Neither is Lisa"

"Can you track them?" Chris asked, changing the gear

"I think" she said and muttered a spell

"I found them. They are at the…" Jewel paused "Hale house" she narrowed her eyes Chris drove quickly to the spot and once they reached heir, both father daughter duo ran to the spot to see Scott on the ground, Allison crouching next to him and Kate pointing a gun at Scott and Derek lying motionless.

"Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down." Chris commanded

"I did what I was told to do." Kate answered

"No one asked you to murder innocent people." Jewel hissed

"There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris said

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison muttered. Chris shot a tree behind Kate

"Put the gun down. Before I put you down." He narrowed his eyes

"No need for that. Expelliarmeus" Jewel said and Kate's gun flew from her hand. Suddenly she froze hearing a growl from inside the house and exchanged a worried glance with her dad. She rushed and pulled Allison with her

"Lisa, get back."

"What is it?" Allison asked, hearing the growl as well

"It's the Alpha." Scott said as he backed too. Suddenly something came and started running around them. It pushed Chris, making him and his rifle fall down, the Allison, Jewel and finally Scott. Kate quickly picked her gun

"Come on! Come on!" she yelled. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind and led inside the house

"No!" Allison yelled and ran inside

"Lisa!" Jewel followed her and stopped seeing Peter holding Kate from behind, his claws at her throat

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. And her sister. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let them live." Peter said. Tears started running from Allison's eyes and Jewel stood there equally shocked

"I'm sorry." She whispered and then Peter slashed her throat

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere." Peter headed for Allison. Suddenly he was pushed back back a wolfed out Scott

"Run!" he growled. Jewel took Allison's hand and they both ran out

"Dad. Dad. Dad." Allison ran and hugged her dad, crying. Chris opened his other arm and jewel rushed to the embrace when Scott was thrown out of the window. Peter emerged out fully transformed

"I've had enough of this crap" Jewel muttered and walked forward changing into her animagus. Scott's eyes widened as he saw Jewel transform into a black panther. She lunged at him, biting his arm, but he swung her away. She hit the tree and dizzily got up, but pounced on him again, attacking with the scratches. She was suddenly distracted when saw a silver Porsche pull. Suddenly Peter grabbed her from middle and slammed on the ground and started scratching her hard with his claws. She let out a horrified scream of pain but Scott tackled him.

"Jewel!" Allison helped her sister up as she changed back. Her clothes were torn from multiple places, blood seeping out. Stiles and Jackson came out of the Porsche with two flasks of something familiar. Stiles threw it at the alpha, but he caught it

"Oh, damn." He said, scared

Jackson threw the other flask and it hit him, flames dancing on his body. He roared in pain when Allison picked a nearby rifle and shot the flask he was holding which blasted. Flames started burning him when he tried to reach for Jewel and Allison

"Allison!" he yelled and kicked Peter back. Jewel, her arms shaking, pulled her wand

"Incendio"

More flames started on Peter

"Expelliarmus" she whispered and Peter was thrown back, changing into his human form and flames dying. Jewel's head slumped on her sister as she lost all her consciousness. Allison left her sister's side and walked to the crouched Scott. Chris rushed to Jewel's side helping her. Allison crouched in front of him and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, Scott started changing back.

" Why did you do that?" Scott asked once he pulled

"Because I love you." She whispered. They all heard some noise and saw Derek on top of Peter's body. Well not exactly body since he was still alive

"Wait!" Scott requested "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?"

"You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter groaned, his eyes flashing red

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" But Derek ignored Scott and slashed Peter's throat. He got up and faced others, eyes glowing red

"I'm the Alpha now." He smirked but then frowned seeing Jewel the way she was. He approached to her and crouched, ignoring the killer looks Chris was sending him. She supported multiple wounds and a big gash on her abdomen and shoulder which were seeping blood without stopping. Others also came and surrounded her as Allison crouched next to her Dad.

"Will she be okay?" Stiles asked, his eyes getting glassy

"I don't know. She never supported this much injury" Chris answered, his voice cracking. Derek pushed some hair from her face.

"Why Derek?" Chris growled

"What?"

"Why do you care about my daughter?" he asked, anger flushing from him

"Because I love your daughter" he said shocking everyone

"What?" Allison asked

"I love her. And I want to be with her." he admitted then looked up at Chris "She won't die, right?"

"No. she won't" Chris answered

* * *

 _Aish_


End file.
